Slade's Apprentice
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What happens if Slade AKA Deathstroke decided to take in Harry Potter? What happens if Harry Potter isn't the same 'Golden Boy' as portrayed within the books? SlightlyDark! Harry! Smart, Strategic! Harry! Rated M for cursing, lemons, death, etc.) You all know the drill. AU! 1st years will start at 13, making Harry 17 by his fourth year.
1. Name's Slade

Well well, I do believe this is one of my many Harry Potter stories that I've attempted to write since I've had this account. I'll hopefully be able to actually flesh this out and make this an interesting story. Hopefully you all will enjoy. This will be set in modern times, so instead of Harry being born in 1981, he will be born in 1996, so this will roughly put him at the age of 17. Hogwarts won't have 11th year old students. The first year students will be 14, and so on and so forth. He'll receive his letter from Slade, who prompts him to go seek out Hogwarts. During this, the Triwizard Tournament will occur. I do hope this makes sense to you all. This will have a small crossover, with one D.C. character known as Deathstroke. I'm sure you've all heard of him? No? Go to Google and type up 'Deathstroke', you fools! Kidding, kidding. 3 Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

"Get out here and fix our breakfast, boy!" A yell was heard from within the house of one 4 Privet Drive, home to the Dursleys. Now Vernon Dursely, the husband was a whale by any mean of the word, big and slow to move unless it was with anger. Then the big mammoth was almost as fast a man who exercised somewhat. The wife, Petunia Dursley was a petite woman with a horse-like face, her lips almost always in a scowl when it came to her 'nephew'. Dudley Dursley was a mini-whale in the making, and a bully to the more unfortunate people, like his cousin.

Now, this boys' name was Harry Potter and he was taken in by the Dursley's only due to the fact that a man in 'pajama's and the longest beard they have ever seen' claimed it was for his benefit and theirs. Harry Potter was magical, son to James and Lilly Potter, both whom were killed by an evil Dark Wizard named Voldemort, who wanted to kill the Potters to prevent a prophecy from coming true. However, on the event of the attack, July 8, 1996, Voldemort was defeated by a mere toddler, Lilly's love protecting young Harry. And so the Dark Lord was vanquished and Harry an orphan. Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's so they could raise him, since Remus Lupin was in hiding and Sirius Black was in prison. This was the only option Harry had, Dumbledore saw. However, another option would come barreling into Harry's life within the next few minutes.

Harry reluctantly left his 'room', the small space under the stairs, before he shuffled into the kitchen, beginning to make their breakfast. "Don't burn the eggs, boy." Petunia snapped.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry mumbled, setting out the breakfast for his 'family', looking at it longingly. He was a mere 10 years of age, malnourished and sickly looking. Seeing as how he wasn't needed anymore, he retreated to his 'room' to grab his shoes before quietly sneaking out the front door, knowing that they wouldn't care either way. The small boy made his way the park, his emerald green eyes observing the surrounding area. Seeing no sign of Dudley or his buddies, Harry made an attempt for the tire swing, only for a pudgy fat foot to trip him up a moment later.

"Watch where you're going, freak." Duddly sneered, before stomping down on Harry's hand, earning a small shout of pain from Harry. "Too bad your Mummy and Daddy aren't here to save you. Hell, no one is going to save a freak like you, Potter!" He kicked Harry in the ribs, only to be jerked back from Harry by an unseen foe, Dudley looking up in fear. Harry looked up through tear filled eyes due to the pain, gasping softly at the man in front of him.

The man had an half black and half orange helmet on, only the left eye being visible. He stared down at Harry before turning to Dudley, his left hand on his gun holster, fingering the handle. He was decked out from head to toe in a type of military like outfit. Body armor and a vest protected his upper body, while tactical pants, shin guards and combat boots covered his lower half. "Are you okay, boy?" The male asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said hesitantly. Who was this man and why was he helping him?

"Get up, and get ready to leave." The male said briskly.

"Leave? Leave where?" Harry questioned.

"You're coming with me. I've seen how these...humans, have treated you and I think you're in need of something more proper." The male said, regarding Harry with his one eye before he turned back to Dudley. "You didn't see anything, nor did you see this young boy. If you do, I am afraid you'll have to say goodbye to mommy and daddy." Harry caught onto his accent, the voice sounding from the States, if the people on the telly were any indication. Dudley nodded once, before getting up and running away. The male turned to Harry and held out his hand, "I'm Slade. And you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, shaking his hand after a moment, still dumbfounded.

"Let me see your fingers." Slade said, pointing to the hand Dudley had stepped on. Harry showed him, while Slade inspected it. "No signs of breakage, so that's good. Probably just hurt when the mammoth stomped on it with his giant foot." He murmured, before looking at Harry. "Ready?" Harry nodded, not really having anything back at the Dursley's house. The two departed, Slade going to teach Harry all that he knew, so that the assassin would have a proper heir by the time he died within seven years. The deadly assassin had been diagnosed with cancer, and that was the approximation he was given to live with. That was fine with him, he had lived a good life. But he didn't have an heir. '_Until now, it seems.' _He mused slightly, looking at the small boy walking beside him.

XxXx

"Again." Slade's voice commanded, watching as his protegee threw his knife, the blade landing in the center of the bullseye. He nodded approvingly, before he looked over at his student and surgogate son. Harry had filled out, not being malnourished or mistreated since he picked Harry up from Privet Drive, Whinging. Harry was now 170 lbs, 5'8 and built to like a fighter. Not too big, but not too small. Tough enough to take damage, and tough enough to dish it out. He had trained Harry within hand-to-hand combat, various kata styles, firearm training and various weapon training. Harry had taken after Slade in some aspects. He wore a motorcross jacket that was supposed to protect your upper body, wearing a white T shirt underneath. Black combat pants, shin guards and combat boots completed the look. The boy even had his own form of helmet. A simple gray helmet, reflective lenses where the eyes should be. Mimicked a mask from a 'hunter' from some game called 'Destiny'. Slade didn't know what it meant, but if it worked, it worked. "Are you ready for your first target?" Slade asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied stiffly, staring at his master from behind his mask.

"Good. You are to go to Privet Drive, Whinging, England. Your targets are the Dursleys." Harry stiffened, as Slade watched him with a critical eye. "What's the matter, Harry? Getting cold feet already?"

"No sir." Harry barked back, standing straight up as he looked at Slade. He knew his master didn't have much time left, but he wouldn't start to show fear just at the mention of his previous torture's names. He could do this. He had been training for seven years, after all. He was ready for this.

"Then get a move on. Your money is in your account, and the jet is ready along with all the equipment you'll need for this hit, or any hits in the future." Slade walked over to him and held out his hand. Harry shook it and Slade stepped back. "We both knew this day would be coming. That I would be too weak to continue. Don't bother coming back here. It won't be here if you try to come back. It'll be nothing but a piece of flat land, the building we're in now destroyed and moved away by bulldozers. I'm proud of the man you've become, Harry. Very proud. Also, I do suppose it's time for you to go to where you belong." Harry was confused whenever Slade pulled out a letter, his name on the front. "This came for you a few days back, their kind being able to finally track us. I suggest you read it on the way there, and see if you can't make heads or tails of it. I've read one of these before, while you were asleep. I honestly think it's a good idea and that you should check it out. Good luck, Harry."

Harry took the letter, nodding as he began to walk away from the only father figure he had known his entire life, exiting out the door and getting onto his motorcycle, heading for the airport. After boarding his jet and well on his way toward his old personal Hell, Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Second page_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)__2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__1 set glass or crystal phials__1 telescope__1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Harry folded up the letter and pocketed it, as he began to think. Hogwarts? Magic? Wands? Yeah, he might humor his old master and give it a try. But instead of quill pens or a telescope, he would bring a regular ink pen and binoculars. Those worked better in his line of work. He looked out the window and noticed that they were heading into into Whinging now, landing at the airport. After exiting his jet, he started up his motorcycle and headed toward his old house hold, intent on completing the contract he was given.

XxXx

"Wake up, maggots." A voice growled out, a slap jarring Dudley awake. He found himself bound and gagged to a chair, same for his parents. All three were disoriented and confused as to what was going on. Dudley took note of the male in front of him and began to cry for help behind his gag. "Don't bother, it won't help you here." The male spoke, his voice having a slight American accent to it, despite him being clearly British. He stood up from his chair and chuckled slightly. "I'm going to remove your gags, but if you scream, I'll cut out your tongues. Understand?" Seeing all three nod, he removed the gags and leaned against the wall, observing all three. "So, Dursleys, how have you been?"

Vernon paled while Petunia made a small choking noise, Dudley quivering slightly. Could it really be...? Could it possibly be the boy from his childhood? The one he bullied relentlessly? Tormented and made cry? Could this really be Harry Potter?

"Ah, so you remember me? That's good to hear. However, I'm not here to socialize. I'm here for business." Harry spoke coldly, before he pulled out his knife, tossing it up and down in the air without a care in the world.

"Wait! Please, don't! We fed you and clothed you and housed you for the first ten years of you life! Doesn't that count for something?!" Petunia whispered harshly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Whenever the first ten years are spent being a slave and abused? No, it doesn't count for jack shit." Harry growled out before stabbing the knife into Petunia's head, slamming his finger into Dudley's eyeball and gouging it out, and kicking Vernon over before crushing the elder Dursley's throat. Dudley was the only one left alive, before having his throat slit. His job done, Harry put away his knife and began to tidy up, only to hear several 'pops' outside of the house. He froze slightly, before drawing his guns and stepping toward the door silently and cautiously. The door burst open to reveal a man in purple robes with stars on them, a hat on top of his head, his moon like spectacles over his face while his gray beard gleamed in the moonlight. Harry and the elder man had a stand off, neither of them firing. "Who're you?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. And you are..?" The elderly man inquired kindly, despite having his wand at the ready. Harry regarded it momentarily before flickering back to meet the elder's eyes. However, that proved to be a mistake and as soon as Harry did, he felt his head go slightly hazy, a foreign prescence in his mind. He removed his gaze and fired a warning shot. "Invade my mind again, and I won't miss." He snarled, anger within his voice.

"Harry...You're Harry Potter. My boy, where have you been?!" Dumbledore cried out, shock evident in his voice.

* * *

And boom. What did you all think of this story? Granted, it was written at 1:30 AM and completed at 2:00 AM, it's going to be rough. Hopefully you all will enjoy, leave CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and tell me what I need to revise with this first chapter. I did say that Deathstroke's role would be small. And by small I meant one chapter small.

-V


	2. Draco and Luna

And welcome back to Slade's Apprentice. In this chapter, Harry will be going to Diagon Alley and being introduced to a few of his new allies. Hopefully you all will enjoy, and leave good constructive feedback. :D As I said, first years start at age 14, so the 1st, 2nd and 3rd book have been done away with, except Sirius is an innocent man, Lupin having turned in Pettigrew.

-V

Last time on 'Slade's Apprentice':

_"Harry...You're Harry Potter. My boy, where have you been?!" Dumbledore cried out, shock evident in his voice._

* * *

Harry regarded this man with wary eyes, the gun still pointed at his head. "First off, I'm not your boy. Second, I've been in America with a man who's been taking care of me for the past seven years. Sadly, he died just recently, but not before giving me my Hogwarts acceptance letter and telling me that he had a job for me." If Harry was one thing, it was brutally honest. Besides, if this 'Dumbledore' had seen inside his head like Harry suspected, then he already knew what Harry was. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here because the wards activated around this house had went off, signifying your return. They had went off when you vanished seven years ago, but no one had seen hide nor hair of you, and the Dursleys were for lack of a better word 'glad to be rid of you'." His eyes shone with sadness. "Now, won't you come with me? I can catch you up on the wonders of magic, and we'll have a Professor from Hogwarts take you to Diagon Alley, where you can purchase all of your school supplies." He was being awfully calm and nice to a trained killer, but Harry wasn't complaining. So long as he wasn't in jail.

_'He's probably being nice to me due to me being gone for so long or something.' _Harry mused, watching Dumbledore from behind his helmet. The only reason Dumbledore managed to get inside his mind once was because Harry let his guard down, the reflective lenses failing at the powerful light produced from Dumbledore's wand. _"_I suppose I'll come with you. You aren't going to pull anything funny, are you?"

"Why my dear boy-" Sensing Harry's discomfort and irritation at that, Dumbledore changed tact "Mr. Potter, I will not 'pull anything funny' as you put it. If you just step outside with me, we'll go to Hogwarts."

"Why are we going to Hogwarts? Term hasn't even started yet, and it's only July 20th." Harry inquired. That only left 12 days until term started, so he figured it wasn't too far of a stretch to visit Hogwarts early.

"We're going so we can talk properly. That and so you can be introduced to the man who will be taking you to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore explained, extending his hand. He regarded Harry's weapons and equipment that was organized in a suitcase at his feet. "You may bring your ah...tools, but at Hogwarts, there won't be any need for them."

"You never know. Someone may order a hit on a fellow student and it's my duty to serve." Harry replied with a mock bow. He looked at Dumbledore's hand, "What? Want me to shake it? Hold it? Are you trying to turn me on, Professor? But you haven't even taken me out to eat yet."

Dumbledore blinked in confusion; how had Harry known he was homosexual? "I wish for you to grasp my forearm, that way we can apparate which is a simple teleportation method that wizards use. You'll learn how to do it soon enough." The two vanished with a small 'pop', the sensation Harry felt was as if he were jammed through a straw and spat out at someone, being a human spit wad. The two reappeared outside a set of gates, where Harry released his grip on Dumbledore, feeling woozy and nauseous. However thanks to training with Slade, the feeling soon passed and Harry found himself not heaving up his lunch. "Alright Mr. Potter, now that we're outside of the gates, allow me to introduce you to Hogwarts." The gates opened, Harry catching sight of the magnificent castle, a feeling of awe and giddiness welling up inside of him.

"Whoa. Nice castle." He said lamely, trying not to betray his inner emotions. He was taught by Slade to keep most emotions under wraps while in uniform, and Harry had succeeded most of the time. Well, except for the one time he went out to kill an entire organization for killing a girl he had been close to.

"Yes, it is indeed nice. As you can see to the left, there's the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut, our game keeper. The greenhouses are where Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, and out there in the field is the Quidditch pitch. Beside the lake is the Whomping Willow." He led the young assassin inside, "To your immediate left is the Great Hall where all the students and facilty gather to eat and talk before and after class. In the dungeons you'll find your Potions classroom led by Severus Snape. Professor Snape is the man who will be taking you to Diagon Alley, so I suggest we go and talk to him, eh?" The two made their way to the Dungeons, a slight draft in the air. Harry hardly noticed for his outfit was designed to handle even the harshest conditions, so he didn't really mind. Dumbledore knocked on the door that was apparently Professor Snape's office. "Severus?"

"Yes, headmaster?" Came the calculating reply, as Harry caught a good look at the Potions professor. Hair that framed his face, looking like he had just rolled out of bed, his lips curled into a sneer whenever he saw Harry, his teeth crooked, surprisingly not yellow. He was dressed in all black, the cloak he had on made him seem like an 'overgrown bat' in Harry's eyes. "Who is this, Albus?"

"This, Severus, is Harry Potter." Severus's eyes flickered to Harry's helmet, the man loosing color slightly before the sneer deepened. "I trust you'll take him to Diagon Alley in the morning? Get him his supplies and all?"

"But of course, headmaster." Severus replied after a moment of studying Harry. So this was James and Lily Potter's son, hm? He didn't seem arrogant and overconfident like James. He seemed quite the opposite. Calculating and ready to act at a moment's notice. This Harry Potter would be one to keep an eye on. He was mildly surprised at the gloved hand that was thrust out at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

"Why Professor, I'm introducing myself." Harry said in a formal tone. "My name is Harry James Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope that I can learn a lot from your teachings this year in Potions." Severus found himself in a state of shock, before grasping the hand and shaking it.

"I'm sure you will succeed, Mr. Potter. Your mother had a knack for Potions and Transfiguration." The cold tone Severus had used before was gone, replaced with a slightly warmer tone. He had a small inkling of respect for the boy, but he still had a plethora of hate for his father, so only time would tell if Snape would consider Harry his father, or someone completely different.

"If you do not mind me asking sir, could you tell me about her tomorrow?" Harry asked, before he took off his helmet, revealing the vibrant emerald eyes Lily had, throwing Snape into a stupor as he found himself reliving the memories he had with her. Harry's hair was styled in a foe hawk, the top of his hair meeting in the middle and sticking straight up in a line of spikes. Whereas James Potter had glasses, Harry wore none. Slade found out too early that they interfered with his training, so he had Harry get corrective eye surgery. "Sir?" He questioned, seeing Snape freeze up momentarily.

"But of course." Snape replied easily. "Now, I'm sure the headmaster will continue to show you the castle and provide a room for you. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

"Goodnight, Professor." Harry replied easily, the helmet being stowed away in the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. The two left, leaving Professor Snape to his thoughts.

'_Harry James Potter? Lily, your son is not whom I expected him to be. If he's halfway more decent than his father, then I think I can treat him without hatred.' _Snape thought to himself, his heart twinging with slight pain at the thought of Lilly Potter and her vibrant emerald eyes. With a small sigh, the Potions Master went to his desk and withdrew a photo of Lilly and he, back when things were simpler. The Lilly in the photo merely looked at him and smiled, warming his cold, frigid heart as she always had done.

XxXx

"Alright, Mr. Potter, here we are. Normally you wouldn't be allowed to stay in a common room or dormitories before the start of term and being sorted into a house, but we're making an exception just this once." Came the strict voice of one Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was the head of the Gryffindor house, where Harry would be staying for the night. She took one look at his attire and gave a small huff of annoyance or of fear, Harry couldn't tell which. Perhaps being an assassin and soon a wizard in training was a bad idea to her, but Harry thought it was a magnificent idea. More power to him, he thought. He entered the Gryffindor common room and stared at the interior design, blanching slightly.

"Orange and red? Fuckin' disgusting. Give me something darker. Like blue, green, silver or black. Well, maybe not silver since it's technically lighter than orange or red, but whatever. I know what I'm talking about." The assassin shrugged and slipped out of his boots and and most of his body armor, the shinguards and gloves taking their place by his boots. The motorcycle armor styled jacket stayed on, and even though Harry had a vest underneath his shirt, he had always been taught that the more protection, the better. He soon drifted off, the fire crackling beside him, warming him for the night.

"Mr. Potter? Get up, Mr. Potter." Severus Snape's voice reached his ears and in an instant Harry was up, springing to his feet with his gun at the ready. Professor Snape regarded him with a wary eye, noting Harry's hand on the grip of the weapon. He had heard of such muggle weapons from Lilly but had never seen one up close. "There's no need to draw your weapon, you're safe." He spoke calmly, watching as Harry removed his hand, the professor letting out a silent sigh. This Harry Potter was definitely _nothing _like James Potter. "Are you ready to go?" Before the question was finished, Harry had completed tying his boots and grabbing his backpack and suitcase, the helmet firmly on his head. "I will take that as a yes. Now, follow me." The two strode out to the gates, before apparating away from Hogwarts and re-appearing outside of a place marked '_The Leaky Cauldron'. _

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry questioned.

"Think of it as a pub. Or a place to house wizards who need a place to stay whenever they can't go home." Professor Snape explained. The two traveled inside and came upon a brick wall. Before Harry could ask, Professor Snape withdrew his wand and tapped in several specific places, before the wall moved to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry was met by the thick throng of witches and wizards all going about their daily business. Whether it be _Flourish and Blotts, Ollivanders, Floren Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Ocassions, _among various other stores. He smiled slight behind his helmet, this was going to be an interesting experience. "So, I do suppose the first place we should travel is to Gringotts Bank." He rose a bone-like finger and pointed to the giant white bank that was directly in front of them. "Let us go, Mr. Potter." The two made their way through the crowds and entered the bank, the goblins doing their daily business. "Goblins. Do not anger or upset them, or they will kill you, no matter your line of work." He whispered in Harry's ear, the assassin nodding, filing away the information for later. The two approached the goblins at the desk, before Professor Snape spoke, "We are here to make a withdrawl."

"And who is this?" The goblin asked, sneering down at Harry. "Please remove your helmet." Harry did as instructed, the goblin's eyes landing on his curious lightning bolt scar. "Ah. Mr. Potter? Finally come out of hiding?"

"Yes I have, Mr...?" Harry questioned.

"The name is Skullcrusher." The goblin replied, grinning nastily.

"Well, Mr. Skullcrusher, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am afraid I do not have my key on me." He admitted, only for Professor Snape to produce his key and hand it to Harry, "Never mind, I do."

"Very well. Griphook will show you to your vault." Skullcrusher replied before going back to work, another goblin approaching.

"This way, please." Griphook ordered, the two following. They were then put onto a cart and sent down into a series of tunnels, the rails spinning and curving, Harry doing all he could to remain calm. They eventually came to a stop in front of a vault, where Griphook got out, "Key please." Harry handed him the key, the vault opening to reveal several mounds of gold, several mounds of silver and a few mounds of bronze coins.

"Grab some galleons, sickles and knuts. The gold, silver and bronze, respectively, Mr. Potter." Snape explained softly, pulling out a pouch as he waved his wand, the bag filling up with an endless amount of money, hardly putting a dent in Harry's amount. "You are wealthy, Mr. Potter, this much is true, but do you know of your true heritage?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked, seeing a glimpse of anger behind his onyx eyes. Professor Snape had to remind himself that Harry had been away for seven years, that and Dumbledore placed him with the Dursley's in the first place, intent on making Harry a puppet.

"Your parents were one of the wealthiest in the wizarding world, Mr. Potter. This is just _your _vault, not theirs. You won't be able to access theirs until you become of age, at the age of 19. Unless of course you're emancipated beforehand." Professor Snape answered, before the two of them went back to the surface. "Before we leave here, we're going to get a blood test done, to see of your heritage." Professor Snape approached Skullcrusher again, who in turn retrieved Ragnarok, the owner of the bank.

"Hello there Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnarok. What can I do for you?" The goblin asked in a formal tone.

"Mr. Ragnarok, I wish to have a blood test done." Harry said, somewhat confused. Ragnarok nodded and led the two to his office, where he produced a goblet and a knife.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, simply prick your finger and allow five drops of blood into the goblet. And please, call me Ragnarok."

"Only if you call me Harry." The assassin replied with a grin, earning a hearty laugh from the goblin. He pricked his finger and watched as blood filled the goblet before words shot up into the air.

_Name: Harry James Black. Age: 17. Powers: Elemental... _The rest was cut off due to it being blocked by some unknown magic. Harry turned to Professor Snape and the Potions Professor was at a loss. Harry James Potter was actually Harry James _Black_?! But that meant that Lily had slept with Black, before marrying Potter? Snape felt a twinge of confusion enter his brain. So Lily had an affair on Potter with Black? Sirius Black...was Harry's father? He sunk down into his chair, Harry watching him calmly.

"So...that's interesting."

"Because of some blocks on your magic. They will not be unblocked until you find out who caused them, nor until you get more powerful with your current abilities. You being an elemental is hard to master, same with a shadow mage. 'M sure when you find your father that he will help you. If that is all, I hope you have a wonderful day, Harry. May the fortune be ever in your favor."

"And may your gold forever flow." Harry stood and extended his hand, the goblin wordlessly shaking it in shock. No human had ever shook hands with a goblin. This boy was something else! "Come along." The two left, while Professor Snape was still reeling from what he had read. He suddenly clenched his fists in anger. Dumbledore was responsible! Dumbledore would pay!

Trying to calm himself, Snape turned toward his new student, "Let's go to Ollivander's and get you a wand, then we'll be going to get robes and then we're going to go have a nice chat with Dumbledore." He said all of this in a rather quick manner, but Harry caught the gist of it. Go get a wand, get robes and then torture...talk to Dumbledore. The two traveled to the wand shop, opening the door with a small 'c_hime'. _Inside, Harry caught sight of a girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a pale and skinny face and wearing robes with the crest of a Raven on it.

"Thank you for the wand holster, Mr. Ollivander." The girl spoke in a dreamy tone, as if she weren't all really there. But then again, who was? She turned and her eyes locked onto Harry's, before a smile graced her features. "Oh, hello there Harry Potter." Harry froze in his step, as did Professor Snape. Who was this girl and _how _did she know his name before he introduced himself? "The scar." She explained without hearing his question. He was getting a little unnerved by her, but he also found her to be interesting. "I suppose you finally came back from wherever it is you were at?" She questioned.

"Indeed I did miss..?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood." She extended a hand, Harry grasping it with a short bow. She curtsied and smiled. "I wonder what wand you'll get."

"Care to stick around and find out?" Harry questioned. She nodded, plopping down in a seat next to Professor Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you were going to show up. You're three years late, you know." An elderly voice called out to him, directing his attention to the man in front of him. The man, Ollivander, Harry presumed had gray hair that stuck up everywhere, as if he were electrocuted and bright grey eyes that shone with intelligence. Or was that madness? "I remember when your parents came in here to pick up their first wands." His eyes flickered to Professor Snape's momentarily before he addressed Harry once more, "Shall we begin?" And begin they did. Every wand Harry picked up and waved ended up with glass exploding, several wands being strewn about in their boxes, or something catching on fire. "No, no, definitely not!" He snatched the fifth wand away from him and set it down before muttering, "I wonder..." He shuffled into the very back of the store, past the sister wand that gave Harry his scar and kneeled beside his bed, pulling out a very ancient and worn down box. He pulled off the top to reveal a black ash wand, the core being of crushed basilisk fang, basilisk venom, unicorn blood and phoenix tears. Appearing before Harry once more, the assassin grabbed the wand and almost immediately a warm feeling surged through out his body, as if he were on fire. Outside, thunder rumbled and lightning clapped down, striking near Ollivanders shop, a torrent of rain beginning immediately. "Oh, curious. Curious indeed." He mumbled.

"Curious?" Harry questioned.

"That wand has been in my shop since it first opened. No one has been able to wield it. It was either too powerful or it simply rejected the wizard. So, it obviously means you're destined to do great things. Whether they be good or bad." His eyes lingered on Harry's gun before he broke out of his stupor. "Wand holster for five galleons?" Harry paid the full amount, 20 galleons for the wand and the holster. He turned around to see Professor Snape, but not Luna.

"Where'd she go?" He questioned.

"She went off to get ice cream for all of us." He replied easily, the two making their way out of the shop, seeing a small crowd form in the middle of the street. "What's going on?" He questioned.

"Let's find out." Harry answered easily, making his way through the crowd, his helmet back in place before he came upon the sight of Luna down on the ground, sporting a bloody lip, along with a male with platinum blonde hair and a shattered nose beside her. The blonde haired male got back up to his feet and charged the three red heads that were opposing him. After seeing the blonde knocked down onto his ass once more, Harry intervened. He tapped the middle one on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Sod off, you wanker." The leader turned around in an attempt to punch Harry, only for Harry to catch it and deliver a vicious elbow snap into the male's bend in the elbow, effectively breaking it. The male howled out in agony, the thunder masking his cries. The two other redheads, obviously his brothers turned and rushed him. Harry back peddled, his hands up in slightly relaxed open palms, his fingers bent and at the ready, whether it be to strike or to counter, or grab. The left one threw a left haymaker, only for Harry to duck under it and deliver a rigid finger jab to the male's solar plexus. The male dropped like nothing, while the brother hit Harry from behind, the assassin stumbling forward, mentally cursing himself for letting his guard down even for a moment. Harry turned around and quickly moved his arms away from his body, disarming the shove the redhead was about to deliver before Harry raised his foot and kicked outward. The final redhead went sailing through the air and slammed through the window of the owl emporium, several owls letting out hoots of discomfort or anger.

Harry walked forward and kicked the main leader in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose being broken before he approached Luna, helping her up first. "You okay?" He questioned. She nodded, before Harry turned and extended his arm, the blond helping himself up. "What happened?" He questioned.

"I was coming back with the ice creams, when Ronald Weasley," Luna nudged the moaning boy's arm with her foot, electing a whimper, "decided to belittle me and call me his usual sort of names. However, he decided to intervene and insult Weasley, only for his older brothers, Fred and George Weasley to gang up on him." Luna explained, looking at the other blonde. "Why did you help me anyway? You've never done so before."

"I've never done so before because I hadn't felt the need to. At Hogwarts, you can handle yourself pretty well in terms of magic, but when it comes to hand-to-hand altercation, I haven't seen you harm a fly. And so when Weasley hit you, I decided to step in. Thanks, mate. Who're you?" The blonde turned to Harry, shaking his hand.

"Harry Potter. And you are?" Harry questioned.

"Draco." Came the reply. "Draco Malfoy. And it appears you're with my godfather, Professor Snape."

* * *

What's this? Sirius is Harry's father? DRACO IS NICE!? WHAT KIND OF HARRY POTTER STORY AM I WRITING, YOU MAY ASK! Well, I'm writing MY Harry Potter story. I bend the rules, throw them in the washer, shrink them in the dryer and then bend them even more. I make the rules my bitch. Who wants a cookie? I got chocolote and snickerdoodle. Now, as you have noticed, Harry is nothing like Slade. In retrospect, he's more like Deadpool. I would have had Deadpool be Harry's mentor, but Deadpool can't die, and I'm sure the Merc with a Mouth would just as soon kill Harry as teach him. R&amp;R, folks!

-V


	3. Harry's first Magical Client

I. CAN'T. STOP. WRITING! HOLY FUCK! CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER, UPDATE AFTER UPDATE! I'M SORRY! D: But not really. I enjoy writing and there are just such ideas bouncing around in my head for this amazing story and I'm glad to write this. However, someone claimed that I took a good story idea and utterly destroyed it. I do not see how I destroyed it, for I think it's a good story in the making. Just needs fleshed out and stuff. Yeah. Things, and stuff. Just like Rick Grimes from _The Walking Dead_. Oh lord, I'm rambling. Such a chatter box, I am, aren't I? I apologize. This chapter will revolve around Harry studying his first through third year books, memorizing all that he can, along with getting a contract from one Luna Lovegood, his first acquaintance. Hopefully you all enjoy.

-V

Last time on **_Slade's Apprentice_**:

_"Draco." Came the reply. "Draco Malfoy. And it appears you're with my godfather, Professor Snape."_

* * *

"Pleasure to see you here, Draco." Snape said smoothly, looking over at his godson. "Where are Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Father is withdrawing money from the vault, and mother is busy examining robes." Draco replied, while he looked at Harry in confusion. "So wait, you're Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I prefer the Boy-Who-Kicks-Ass, but y'know. If wizards wanna call me the Boy-Who-Lived, then so be it." He shrugged, causing Draco to exchange glances with Snape, the Potions Master merely shrugging as if to say 'go along with it'. "Anyways, yes, I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you, Draco. If you excuse me, I have to go pick up some more ice cream, since ours were destroyed in the..." his head turned slightly to look at Weasley, "altercation. You comin', Luna?" The blonde immediately joined Harry while the two went off to the ice cream shop, leaving Draco and Snape standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"So, that's Harry Potter, godfather?" Draco murmured quietly.

"Yes, Draco, that is Harry Potter. However, I don't think he's the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Chosen One' as the Light would refer to him as. He's been away for seven years in America, training with an unknown accomplice. However, he claimed that the accomplice is now dead and that he is going to take up after the accomplice. Think of Harry as a hitman. I mean honestly Draco, you saw the way he handled the Weasley's and you saw the weapon attached to his hip."

"Yeah, I did. Are you telling me to keep an eye on him? Or stay away?" Draco suggested.

"Try to be an acquaintance, but for your sake, let's hope no one places a contract on you." Snape said, his voice holding the faint murmur of a warning. Draco nodded stiffly, watching as Harry and Luna returned with an ice cream for himself, Snape, Luna and Draco.

"Ah, there are my mother and father, I must be going. Pleasure to meet you, Potter. Hopefully I'll see you at Hogwarts this term." Draco said, waving a small goodbye for rushing off to meet his parents. The three Malfoy's turned to where they thought they would see Harry, only to see the retreating form of Professor Snape and Luna Lovegood, Harry no where in sight. "Curious." He mumbled to himself, the three going on about their business.

XxXx

"So what are your plans now, Harry Potter?" Luna questioned, her bright blue eyes staring at Harry, her lips in a warm smile.

"Probably rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the month until term starts. Thanks for coming along, Professor Snape." The Potions Master merely nodded and left Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, Luna staying with the assassin. "What are you going to do, Luna?" He questioned, his mask showing a distorted reflection of her face within the lenses.

"Well, I suppose that I'm going to wait for Father to return from his business trip in Africa. He's searching for Nargles." Luna explained, a dreamy aspect to her voice.

"Nargles?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yes, nargles. Little creatures that reside near your head, making your thoughts all fuzzy." Luna nodded, before she took a look at Harry's appearance. Strong, deadly and complete with the mysterious aura. What had transformed him into the fighter he was today? Her eyes lingered across his body, scanning him, evaluating. She wasn't as loony as people described her to be. She merely hid behind the mask of 'weirdness' to escape the harsh cruel realities of the world. Her eyes landed onto his handgun, wonder shining within her eyes. "What is that, Harry?"

"That is a weapon I use in my job." Harry explained, not wanting to give too much away. "Now, I do believe I'll rent a room. Do you have one?"

Luna shook her head, "No, but I'll be alright, Harry."

Harry snorted slightly and motioned her to follow. They approached the bartender, Tom, "One room please."

"Two occupants?" Tom questioned, his eyes gazing from Harry to Luna.

"Correct." Harry confirmed, nodding. He paid for the room and the two entered it before Harry pointed to the bed, "That's yours."

"And where will you sleep?" Luna questioned.

"Wherever my body lands." Harry replied simply, dropping his bag onto the ground as he pulled out a first year book and opening to the first page, his eyes scanning the pages.

"I see. Do you plan on reading all of that? First through third year?" She questioned.

"I do indeed. My teacher taught me to learn information quickly and retain it. So three years of information in twelve days is a challenge, but I think I can manage." Harry spoke quietly, his voice somewhat distorted by the helmet. A kind of voice changer, she summarized. Harry continued to read, Luna watching him in a sort of content manner. Ten days had passed, Harry finishing all of the books except for the third year Herbology book for Professor Sprout.

After Harry had put away the Herbology book for later (putting it away to never touch it again), Luna broke the silence, "Harry? What is it that you do, exactly? I mean, by the helmet and the weapons, I would have to say you're some sort of assassin."

Harry betrayed no emotion, merely flipping a page as he answered nonchalantly, "Perhaps I am. But why would the helmet identify myself as an assassin, if I were one?" A smirk was playing at his lips, this Luna was pretty smart and she had spunk.

"To mask your true identity of course. Can't have people seeing your face and escaping, thus ratting you out, now can you?" Luna rebutted, causing Harry to turn his head toward her slightly.

"No one ever escapes my line of sight, especially after I pull the trigger." He figured nothing would bother Luna and she didn't even seem phased by him revealing he was an assassin. Besides, if she ever did blab or begin to fear him, he could always kill her.

"Well that's good, Harry Potter. Because I have a certain someone I need taken care of." Luna's voice went from dreamy to fierce and angry in an instant. Harry rose an eyebrow behind his helmet and cleared his throat, signifying for her to continue. "You see, I'm bullied at Hogwarts and the lead bitch there thinks she can fuck with my stuff, especially when it involves my dead mother." She hissed out, surprising the assassin with the amount of curse words she used. He figured Luna to be one who wouldn't lose self-control easily. "But on the train home, she signed her death warrant. She decided that it would 'serve me right' and proceeded to beat me, sexually abusing me and destroyed the only picture I had left of my mother." Her voice got quiet near the end, as if the anger she had a moment ago was just sucked out of her.

"Sexually abused you? How'd she manage that?" He questioned softly, while on the inside he was burning with rage. Rape, sexual abuse and molesters were on the top of his 'to kill' list, contract or not.

"She transfigured a book into a strap-on, paralyzed me with the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell and raped me in a way, like she has in the past." She snapped, her blue eyes showing gleams of rage. She was livid that she couldn't stop her abuser. Livid at herself for being too weak and taken advantage of. Livid because her only possession of her mother was now destroyed! "I want her killed. But first I want you to torture her. No, better yet, let _me _torture her. If you can find her and bring her back here without anyone knowing, I would be forever in your debt, Harry Potter. Will you please help me?" Her voice lowered into a whisper, staring at his helmet.

Harry cleared his throat and stood, moving his neck side-to-side, satisfied to hear a faint '_crack_', his muscles and bones relieving themselves of their pressure. "But of course I'll do it. Only the lowest of the low can die free-of-charge with me." His voice held the faintest hints of sympathy, causing Luna to smile softly.

"Thank you, Harry Potter. You can find her at her summer beach house, near a town called Raven Cove. The town itself is located about an hour or two outside of London, the beach house near the ocean. The house will be the biggest one there, surrounded by a wall and crawling with guards. Should you manage to get past them, the bitch is located in the far right room up the stairs." She raddled off the location, as if she had been there before.

'_Probably has.' _Harry thought with disdain. '_Probably used by Chang plenty of times during the summer.' _He stood and looked towards Luna, "She'll be in your possession no later than tonight." With that, the assassin reached over and grabbed his black overcoat, effectively hiding his weapons, his wand hidden up his sleeve. "Feel free to wander around Diagon Alley or here, but for the love of Gods, don't get lost. That would be bad for business." He exited and left Luna to her devices, the blonde giving a predatory grin at the prospect of finally killing her abuser for years.

XxXx

Harry parked his bike a few miles outside of the forest where Chang's house resided. He stealthily and quickly made his way through the forest, eventually clambering up the trees to get a better vantage point and to get there quicker. He pressed a button on his helmet, the screen his eyes saw out of changing, revealing the heat signatures of everyone present on the compound. "Four dogs, six guards on the ground, two in the upper balcony. Chang is in her room...parents are having sex? Gross." He shook his head and threw the duffel bag to the side, as he pulled out the parts and assembled his sniper rifle. "To kill the guards and dogs? Or not to kill?" He pondered for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Killing sounds like a much better option." He began to silent and cleanly pick off the guards, leaving the two on the balcony for himself. The ground cleared, he dropped out of the tree and rolled to his feet before he rushed inside, and scaled the side of the building, drawing his knife as he pulled himself up.

"Hey, what the hell?" The guard asked, spotting movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and began to draw his wand, only for Harry to quickly stab the guard within the head, dropping him to the ground silently. He picked up the wand before giving it a quick glance, before he snapped it in two. Hearing faint movement behind him, Harry heard the quick whisper of '_Stupefy' _before Harry's sensors within his helmet went off, alarming him of the dangerous speed and strength of the spell. He dropped to a crouch before whirling around and tackling the guard, his fist expertly wrapping itself around the guard's trachea, crushing it after applying a small amount of strength. He got up and dusted off his clothes, humming quietly to himself as he strolled along the balcony, before approaching Cho Chang's room. The parents were still going at it, Harry grimacing at the two heat signatures moving as one.

His helmet displayed Cho Chang's heart rate as steady and unwavering, signaling she was asleep. He grinned to himself before he went to open the window pulling his hand back as it quickly put off a small electrical shock. He growled before he mumbled, "Traps? Clever. Now, how would I get in? Oh. That's a good idea." His eyes glanced over at the dead guard at his feet before he quickly changed his costume, the helmet remaining in place. He tapped on the window, noting that there wasn't a shock now. As to why that was, he had no idea, but he was grateful. Maybe it was the new threads he had 'acquired'? Regardless, Cho Chang's body stirred, before she got up and padded her way to the window. Not seeing anyone, she opened it before turning to the left and seeing the dead guard. Her mouth opened to scream, only for a hand to clamp down over it, a pain originating from a pressure point in her neck before she faded into unconsciousness. Harry quickly threw her body over his shoulder and took a look at Cho as he made his way back to his bike. She wasn't bad looking, but still, a contract was a contract. Harry got onto his bike and began his drive back to _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"Who's this, sir?" Tom questioned, seeing Harry carry in Cho Chang bridal style.

"She's a friend of Luna's. She called Luna via floo and asked for me to pick her up. She fell asleep on the way here." Harry lied, seeing Tom nod before going about his daily business. '_Probably either too smart to not get involved, or he has a lot of witches and wizards in, that he can't keep track. Good on you, Tom.' _Harry made his way upstairs, Chang in his arms as he knocked on the door to the best of his ability. Luna opened it up, and seeing who it was and who Harry brought with him, caused her to grin in that predatory fashion as earlier, a gleam in her eyes. She ushured him inside before she placed a silencing charm on the room, a locking charm on the door and pointed to a chair.

"Sit her down and tie her up, would you Harry?" She asked, Harry doing as he was told. He was a hired gun, but he didn't mind doing this one for free. Once Chang was tied up, Harry leaned against the wall while Luna waved her wand, "_Auguamenti_!" A stream of water shot out of Luna's wand, dousing Chang who woke up sputtering and coughing.

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed, seeing Harry before fear filled her eyes. However she turned slightly and seeing Luna, her attitude was back. "You! You fuckin' bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing? I am so not going easy on you this year! Untie me, right now!" Luna's face darkened and Harry watched with interest while she strode over and slapped Cho particularly hard, leaving a red hand print on the tan face of the captive. Cho gasped at the hit before she looked up at Luna with hate in her eyes. "What do you think this will accomplish? You here to avenge your dead mum? Trust me, she probably killed herself to get away from her freak of a daughter!" Luna rewarded the hateful girl with another slap, before giving her a small cut on her cheek thanks to Harry's knife. Chang struggled against her bonds, before finally landing on a decision to spit on Luna. "Nothing you can do will hurt me, Loony. You're pathetic, and a pathetic excuse for a witch, a sex toy, and a woman in general."

Luna calmly wiped off the spit from her chin before she regarded Cho Chang with a cold gaze, her light blue eyes like glaciers. "Really? A pathetic excuse for a witch, sex toy and a woman? Really? You didn't seem to think so whenever you used me for target practice, or for sex on the train ride to and from Hogwarts. Or at your summer beach home." As she spoke, she transfigured a hanger into a strap on and firmly strapped it onto her body, before tearing away at Chang's pajama bottoms and scoffed at the lack of no panties present. "And you say I'm the slut, yet you go to bed prepared to be shagged." She quickly and brutally raped her abuser, all the while punching and biting at Chang, the girls screams music to her ears. She pulled out and shoved the transfigured strap on into Chang's open mouth, before she snapped at Harry with her fingers. "Knife." Harry tossed her the knife to where she caught it just barley by the handle, before she promptly stabbed it into Chang's stomach, multiple times watching with sick satisfaction at the blood that flowed from her body. Once she was done, Chang had 47 stab marks within her body, varying from her stomach to her thighs, one even above the girl's vagina. Luna wiped off the blood and quickly cleaned up the water and blood on the floor with a quick '_Scourgify_'. "Now if you would please Harry, take her and dump her back into her room." Luna's voice seemed drained, her voice pale and her eyes wide. She wasn't freaking out at the fact she had just killed someone, but she just seemed exhausted.

Harry silently waved his wand, producing a body bag before he shoved Chang's body within and silently left the room. On his way down, he saw no sign of Tom, thankfully before he did what Luna had instructed him to do. The compound was still silent and littered with the dead bodies of the guards and dogs. As soon as Chang was in her bed, the body bag disposed of, Harry sneaked out of the room, closing the window silently behind him. The parents were now fast asleep, no longer able to cause Harry mental agony with their love making. Harry returned to his bike and drove off into the night, intent on returning to his room for a well deserved rest. Arriving back at his room, he noted with small amusement that Luna was asleep like a baby, curled up in a ball, a peaceful smile on her face. He took off his overcoat and draped it across her, covering her up from any cold that may be present. He transfigured a chair into a small pallet and laid down across it, his helmet and boots near him, ready to grab should the need arise.

XxXx

_September 1st, 2013, Kings Cross Station_

"You ready to go to Hogwarts?" Luna questioned, glancing over at Harry. His helmet was shrunk down into his coat pocket, his suitcase following suit. He wore his black overcoat, a dark green dress shirt with a white shirt underneath the dress shirt, faded dark blue pants and his combat boots. His pistol was holstered and on his hip, the knife on the opposite side while his wand was hidden up his sleeve. His hair was spiked up in his normal fashion, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' chewing on a toothpick.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Luna." Harry admitted, glad his Hogwarts trunk was shrunken and the only real thing he had to carry was his snowy-white owl Luna purchased him in return for his deed. He had named her Hedwig, and the owl seemed to approve of the name. The two ran toward the column between platforms 9 and 10, going completely through to reveal on the other side a great magnificent train, steam blowing out of the top as it sounded it's horn. "Five minutes until the train leaves without us." He commented, checking his watch. Luna nodded, the two boarding the train and finding their way to an empty compartment. Luna and Harry returned their Hogwarts trunk to their appropriate size and lifted them into the luggage racks above. Hedwig sat comfortably beside Harry, before Harry opened her cage. "Want to fly to Hogwarts, girl?" She nuzzled his hand in confirmation, before Harry opened the window, the white owl flying off in the distance.

"So what house do you think you'll be in, Harry?" Luna questioned, only for the compartment door to open, revealing Draco followed by two girls dressed in Slytherin robes, along with a dark skinned boy also in Slytherin robes.

"Ah, hello there Harry, Loo...Luna." Draco said after a moment, catching Harry's pointed gaze as he was about to say 'loony'. "These two lovely ladies are Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkison, and this male beside me is Blaise Zabini." Harry nodded to each of them, noting Daphne's lingering gaze on him, before she looked away.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Harry said kindly, his voice calm and business-like.

"We were hoping to extend our hands in friendship, should you end up in Slytherin." Draco explained. "After what you did to the Weasley's in the alley, I think you'd be hunted down in Gryffindor, should they find out your identity." The other three Slytherin's of course had no idea what he was talking about, deciding to remain silent.

"I appreciate that. However, if I do end up in Slytherin, there will probably be some changes, so fair warning. If you guys wish to stay, you all may. I was merely telling Luna about how I might end up in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hufflepuff is full of...sheep, while Gryffindor is full of idiotic people who choose to act rather than think things through." Harry responded, watching as Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat on one side of the compartment, while Daphne took Harry's left, Luna being on his right.

"Is _she _going to stay?" Pansy asked rudely, her eyes locking with Luna.

"Considering how we were here first, Pansy, I do believe I am staying. If you have a problem, you can gladly take it up with me, or you can leave." Luna said firmly and in her normal dreamy voice, yet her eyes gleamed with courage.

Instead of getting angry, Pansy merely smirked and nodded her approval. "Wondering when you were going to grow a backbone, Lovegood."

"It's been there, but Chang prevented me from sticking up for myself. But now I don't have to worry about that." Luna said vaguely. Blaise opened his mouth to question it, only for the compartment door to open once more.

"Oh hey Luna, I was just...what are you doing with Slytherin's? And...is that Harry Potter?!" A feminine voice called out, as Harry's gaze fell upon a girl bearing Ravenclaw robes, her hair in a bushy mess and her front teeth resembling a beaver.

"Why yes, yes it is. As to what I'm doing with the Slytherin's, we were merely talking." Luna replied calmly.

"But with Malfoy?" The girl screeched.

"Hermione, what's going on..?" A boy called out, his red hair gleaming in the light. He shoved his way past Hermione, the female now being identified, Harry's arm falling on the sling the man sported. "Ah, Malfoy, what are you doing? Picking on Luna and the new kid?"

"Picking on Luna?" Malfoy repeated, his gray eyes boring into Weasley's. "Last I checked, you picked on her in Diagon Alley and gave her a bloody lip, you arrogant idiot."

"I did no such thing. Besides, as I recall," Weasley sniffed, "You got a broken nose."

"Yes, but as I recall you received a proper ass kicking and a broken arm. You belittled and bullied me in Diagon Alley that day, especially with Hermione not around. And whenever someone finally decided to defend me, you ganged up on me and him with your brothers. You're a coward." Luna spoke up, watching as Ron's face turned as red as his hair. The boy attempted to draw his wand, only to find six wands pointed at him and Hermione.

"I suggest you leave, Weasley." Harry remarked lowly, his green eyes sparking dangerously.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron asked, his eyes landing on Harry's scar. "Bloody Hell, you're Harry Potter!"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. Now get the fuck out before I make you." Harry growled.

"But Harry, mate." He protested, taking a step forward only for Harry to stand and slam Weasley against the wall, applying pressure to his hurt arm, Weasley crying out. "The fuck, Harry? I'm supposed to be your best mate!"

"Really? I have only just met you. And what's this? A broken arm? Seems quite painful." He applied a bit more pressure, Weasley gritting his teeth. "I do not know you, but I have the feeling you'd only use me for fame. Get the fuck out of here, and don't bother coming back into this compartment." He backed off, watching as Weasley gave a hate filled look at the lot of them before exiting in a rage. Hermione glanced at Luna and Harry, fear in her eyes when they landed on Harry before she too left. Harry sat back down and watched as a table rose from the floor. He propped his feet up and with a clearing of his throat he questioned, "So...where were we? Ah, yes! Where I was going to end up in terms of sorting!"

* * *

So...Cho Chang is dead and Harry is making quite a statement to anyone who wishes to question him or his choice of friends. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and like before, if I need to edit or revise this, I will do so. Just merely leave what needs to be changed in the comments! R&amp;R, folks!

-V


	4. Making an Entrance

And welcome back to _**Slade's Apprentice**_. Hopefully I'm not overwhelming you with the chapter updates, am I? I do apologize, as I've said before, I can't seem to stop writing. I'm either playing games, reading HP fanfiction, Naruto fanfiction, or thinking of ideas for my current fanfics. This, **_Konoha's Most Unpredictable Conduit_** and _**Never Stop Smiling**_ are on the top of my list as of right now. Enjoy this chapter.

-V

Last time on **_Slade's Apprentice:_**

_Harry sat back down and watched as a table rose from the floor. He propped his feet up and with a clearing of his throat he questioned, "So...where were we? Ah, yes! Where I was going to end up in terms of sorting!"_

* * *

The train soon stopped, lurching forward as it came to a complete halt. Everyone gathered their main personal belongings, bags and such, while the trunks would be gathered at a later time. With it being Harry's first time at Hogwarts, despite him being sorted as a fourth year, he would have to regretfully take the boats with the new wizards and witches arriving at Hogwarts. Harry waved goodbye to Luna, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, the two blondes of the group giving him lingering glances. He sensed that he would be the affection of the two, yet the cause of some fighting between the two as well. He rubbed his face with his palm and got into the boat, muttering, "Girls are such a bother at times." The boats soon lurched off, traveling by magic while the half giant, Hagrid told the students to keep all hands and feet within the boats at all times, before turning their attention to Hogwarts. Harry chuckled at the 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' that reached his ears. Children could be so easily amused or awed.

Soon they were in front of Professor McGonagall, who stared at all of them with a stern eye before giving a speech about houses and how they were supposed to be their family, supporting each other and not hindering. Harry merely tuned the witch out, wondering how they would have to get sorted. He was surprisingly disappointed whenever they were brought in the Great Hall, and a sorting hat was on a stool, waiting for them. McGonagall began to call off names, before he was finally called.

"Harry Potter." Her crisp voice rang out, everyone becoming silent immediately. Whenever Harry walked up to the stool he caught everyone trying to catch a glimpse of him, craning their necks. The Weasley's looked on in respect, minus Ron, while Hermione looked at him in fear from her place at the Ravenclaw table. Luna regarded him with friendship, respect and kindness, while the Slytherin's regarded him with a cool indifference. Draco seemed to regard him with respect, same with Blaise, Daphne and Pansy, but the rest he would have to put into place. The Hufflepuff's were in the same boat as the Slytherin's for once, indifferent.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter. Three years late to the party and you're a hired gun?' _A voice whispered within his mind. _'Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me, for I'm forbidden to speak outside of sorting about what's in the students head. So in this vast mind of yours, I see an eager desire to learn, a thirst for power, order and respect. You also...well, you wish to be treated as the alpha male and for your orders to be obeyed to the T, correct? No doubt that Gryffindor would be the obvious choice, seeing as your parents were in Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw would help with your thirst for knowledge, but no, that won't do. The most obvious and correct choice is...'_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared out, sending the Great Hall into a numbed stupor. Harry put the hat down and bowed politely to McGonagall and tapped an imaginary hat to Dumbledore, who was peering over his moon spectacles at him, his mouth in the small shape of an 'o'. The Headmaster wasn't clearly seeing this happen, he was almost certain the boy would be going to Gryffindor, or at the very least, Ravenclaw. But Slytherin?! He swallowed and was about to start clapping to shock the students out of their stupor, only for Luna Lovegood to beat him to the punch. She began to politely clap, Hermione following suit, followed by Neville Longbottom and the Slytherin table, and lastly, the Hufflepuff table. The Gryffindor's, with the exception of Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley remained silent. The staff looked just as shocked as the students. Dumbledore paled, Flitwick bit his lip nervously, Professor Sprout fainted, Hagrid refused to meet Harry's eye, Snape merely nodded stiffly and accepted it, while Harry made his way to the Slytherin table. He took his place in between Draco and Daphne, while Luna watched the close proximity of Daphne and Harry, her eyes flashing with anger and jealously.

Soon the rest of the students were sorted, before Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands about, silencing the chattering students. "Welcome new and old back to Hogwarts. I am regretful to announce that Quidditch has been canceled this year in terms of a contest that Hogwarts will be housing." He smiled slightly at the Gryffindor's outrage, before quieting them. "Now now, I am upset at Quidditch as well, but this contest is known as the TriWizard Tournament. There will be two more magical schools attending, and in total there will be three champions. There are three tasks composed in this tournament, and in the end, only one can achieve eternal fame and be known as the TriWizard Tournament of 2013. Now, allow me to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Acadmey of Magic, led by Madame Olympe Maxime." He waved his hand, the door to the Great Hall opening as girls all dressed in blue stepped in, lead by a half giant female, Hagrid blushing at the sight of her. The girls sighed with fake happiness, using their looks to make the majority of the wizards cream themselves. The way they moved put an emphasis on their tightly clothed bodies, the boys ogling them without remorse. While Olympe approached Dumbledore, the wizard took her hand and kissed it in a show of good faith and kindness, the tall woman smiling, revealing a row of straight, white teeth.

'_At least personal hygenine hasn't failed the wizards yet.' _Harry thought with amusement, before turning once more to the doors of the Great Hall, several rows of boys dressed in black and maroon outfits, wearing fur caps and capes.

"The boys of Durmstrang, led by Igor Kakoroff." Dumbledore introduced, the boys slamming their staffs onto the ground, doing a sort of dance, most of the girls getting heated and worked up, just how the boys did. One male interested Harry as a potential alley, and his name was Viktor Krum. Apparently he was a skilled duelist and an amazing Quidditch seeker. Said seeker blew a fiery phoenix that circled Dumbledore before dispelling completely. "Yes yes, thank you. Welcome, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools, to Hogwarts. Hopefully we can all get along and make friends that will stand the ages of time." Most rolled their eyes at Dumbledore's attempt at a peaceful, cheerful chat. "Now Hogwarts, shall we indulge our guests in a traditional Hogwarts song?" He smiled, and most of the grins that Harry saw were forced, including the teachers.

What happened in the next five minutes had made Harry cringe and seriously contemplate shooting Dumbledore in the face. He shuddered, glad the song was over and everyone began to eat as the table was filled with various foods. He piled on chicken, broccoli, carrots, potatoes, a piece of steak on a stick, and poured himself some water. However, lightning flashed and a scream rang out, only for a wizard in the back near Snape to deflect it. The male who walked in was scarred in the face, his left eye strapped to his face, moving on it's own. "A charmed eye? Hm. Perhaps Slade would make use of that." Harry mused to himself, before taking note of a canteen the male produced from his pocket, taking a swig. "Drinking on the job?" Harry mumbled, filing away the information for later. It could be just a regular drink, like water or pumpkin juice, but Harry doubted it. The training Slade put him through was coming into effect, causing Harry to be on the cautious side.

"Ah, thank you Alistor. This is the famous 'Mad-Eye' Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year." Dumbledore explained, everyone showing awe and slight fear on their face at the mention of Mad-Eye's name. The feast soon returned to normal, with Mad-Eye taking his place next to Snape. Soon after everyone was done, Dumbledore stood up for the final time that night, "Alright, with our bellies full and classes starting tomorrow, I do believe it's time for everyone to get on to bed. Off you hop, pip pop!" The Slytherin's were led to the dungeons, the prefects leading them were Flint and Elineen.

"Alright you lot, settle down!" Flint barked out. "Curfew for third years and below is 9 o'clock sharp! Caught out of bed and you're going to receive detention, or get house points taken away. We Slytherin's look out for each other, and if you see a fellow Slytherin in trouble, do your best to help them out. If you hinder Slytherin, be prepared to dealt with swiftly and quickly. We will not tolerate failure." With that, Flint stepped back and allowed Elineen to step forward.

"What Flint said is true. The boys dormitories is downstairs, the girls are upstairs." She briefly motioned to the staircase before her piercing blue eyes locked onto the first years, "If any of you firsties screw up, be prepared to face the consequences." She hissed, before her eyes landed on Harry, her lips curving up into a smirk. "Ah, seems we have a celebrity in the Slytherin house." Everyone turned and stared at Harry, who merely regarded them with a bored eye. "Harry Potter, welcome to Slytherin house. However, just because you're famous, don't expect to get any special treatment. Unless of course, that special treatment is a beating." She smiled nastily, "However, at least you have some common sense. Not a Gryffindor like your father or that mudblood whore of a mother, eh?" Her eyes widened in fear as Harry darted forward, quickly pushing Flint out of the way before slamming her up against the cold dungeon wall by her throat.

"Mudblood? What the fuck is a mudblood? Some derogatory term instead of muggleborn?" Seeing her nod quickly, Harry hummed before he hissed out, "And a whore? Last I checked a whore constitutes as someone who sleeps around with almost anything that has a penis, or if you prefer, a vagina. Not a woman who was considered the brightest witch of her age, and having only slept with my father. I may be a half-blood, but I will _not _take to being insulted, nor my late family. Understand?" Seeing her nod, Harry stepped back and dropped her, only for Flint to rush him, slamming Harry into the wall. Harry merely grunted out before he quickly elbowed Flint in the face and as soon as the boy was off of him, Harry planted his boot firmly into Flint's crotch, causing the boy's eyes to bulge out in pain, as he let out a girlish whimper before collapsing to his knees in pain. He looked up at Harry who grinned before roundhouse kicking the boy into an unconscious heap.

Harry soon found himself surrounded by at three more males. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?!" One hissed out, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Setting some ground rules. And if I may ask, who are you? I like to know the names of the people's asses I kick." Harry said calmly, a smile on his face.

The boy blinked in confusion, only to recover just as quickly. "Seeing as how we're going to be kicking your ass, I suppose we can tell you. Name's Theo Nott, that there is Terence Higgens and Adrian Pucey." Without another word, Nott rushed forward, same with Higgens and Pucey. Harry merely assessed the situation before leaning back from Higgens punch, grabbing the male's forearm and swinging the boy into Nott, the two landing in a crumpled heap. Pucey on the other hand drew his wand and shouted a quick '_Stupefy_', Harry feeling the spell whiz past his head. The assassin quickly ran forward toward Pucey who was about to cast another spell, only to have Harry's fist slammed into his gut, before Pucey was thrown against a wall, his head resounding against it with a _crack_! He didn't get up again, probably unconscious. Hearing movement behind him, Harry turned around and was rewarded with a punch to the face, courtesy of Nott. Harry stumbled, only to be tackled to the ground. Realizing how the situation could be bad for him, Harry quickly ear clapped Nott and kneed him within the groin, rolling the boy off of him, jumping to his feet. He quickly kicked Nott in the head, knocking him out and turning around just in time to be blasted back by a quick '_Expelliarmus.' _Harry groaned out slightly, slumping down against the wall. Draco and Blaise were going to make a move, only for Harry to shake his head. He could do this.

"So, you want to fight, Higgens? Two are already down and I'm aiming for the third strike. You sure you want to be it?" Harry questioned, spitting out blood at Higgens' feet. Higgens merely glowered at Harry and threw down his wand and ran forward. Harry tensed and bounced on the balls of his feet before vaulting over the Slytherin and slammed his head into the wall, hearing a resounding crunch as Higgens' nose was broken. The boy howled in agony, only to slip into unconsciousness as Harry applied pressure to the pressure point near the collarbone. Harry panted slightly before he dragged the three boys into a pile before turning to address the rest of the common room who were looking at Harry in shock, awe, fear, and respect. "There are going to be some rule changes around here. Hopefully you all understand what will happen should you happen to rebel or disagree." He waved a hand at the unconscious heap of boys before he continued, "I am not here to be a tyrant, but I will be one should I have to. I merely want there to be respect, unity and an understanding within this house of the great Salazar Slytherin. First off, quit thinking that pureblood's are superior. I'm a half blood and look what I just did to these purebloods." Everyone winced as Harry kicked the pile before his eyes scanned over the students. "Second, the word mudblood is taboo. Should anyone speak it in my presence, or I hear about it, I will replace whatever is in your worst nightmares. Third, everyone shall be using teamwork, regardless of blood status or how rich the other is or what have you. I will not have insolence or prejudice in this house. I've read and heard the stories and slanders of the Slytherin house, and I'm here to change that. Do you all understand?!" He barked out, everyone nodding. "I didn't hear anything!"

"Yes sir!" The house chorused, while Harry nodded.

"Prefects, take the first years to their dorms and then retire yourselves, won't you? Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy, stay a moment." Elineen did so quickly, the female population of the Slytherin house practically sprinting to their rooms. Flint and the boys quickly strode to their rooms as well, silence soon enveloping the commonroom. The four Harry addressed stood and waited, watching as Harry sunk into an armchair and propped his feet on the unmoving pile of bodies. "So, how do you think I did for making an entrance?" He grinned, his eyes alight with the thrill of the fight, his tongue snaking out and licking the blood that was near the open wound.

* * *

Boom. *drops his wand and walks out. Scurries back in and pockets it, before waving and leaving*

-V


	5. The Three Curses

Oh, hello there. I do hope you're ready for this chapter. I appreciate the amount of feedback and positive reviews I'm getting. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! :) Enjoy this next chapter.

-V

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**:_

_"So, how do you think I did for making an entrance?" He grinned, his eyes alight with the thrill of the fight, his tongue snaking out and licking the blood that was near the open wound._

* * *

Harry's hand pressed the button on his watch to silence his alarm as the assassin rose out of bed and threw on a pair of regular jeans, his boots and a vest underneath his shirt, before he ensured he had his wand, gun and knife before silently exiting the dormitories, leaving Draco and Blaise asleep. He made his way upstairs to the common room, hearing nothing but the dying crackles of the fire. His eyes gleamed almost ethereal like in the dark before he exited the Slytherin common rooms and made his way past the dungeons and out the main doors of Hogwarts. He breathed in deeply, exhaling before beginning to stretch and do his daily routine. Since there were no rooftops to jump across, or a road to ride his bike on, Harry settled on running a few laps across the lake, the sun beginning to rise as he finished his final lap. A thin sheet of sweat covered his body, Harry taking a drink of water from his bottle. The Beauxbaton girls slept in carriages near Hagrid's hut, while the Durmstrang boys slept on the ship that was docked near the lake. A few from each school were walking out and heading toward the Great Hall. The assassin paid them no mind, going through several yoga poses and relaxing himself. Sensing someone coming toward him, Harry tensed slightly before he drew his gun and aimed.

"Don't!" A thick Bulgarian accent greeted Harry's ears, who regarded Viktor Krum with a critical eye. "I merely came by to see if you needed a partner."

"A partner? For what?" Harry asked lowly, raising an eyebrow.

"A...how do you say...fighting partner." Krum struggled to find the correct term, before finally finding it. Harry's curiosity was piqued. The assassin shrugged and nodded, while Viktor fell into a boxer like stance before circling Harry. Krum jabbed out with his right before following up with a left jab, both of which Harry deflected. "Very good, Potter." The Bulgarian seeker began to get more and more aggressive with his attacks, Harry merely dodging or ducking under them, never hitting back. "All you do is dodge. Do you not ever hit your enemy?" Krum laughed, only to have the air knocked out of him and knocked firmly onto his ass. He stared up at Harry, blinking in confusion before he laughed even harder. He took the hand Harry offered, only to be thrown over Harry's shoulder and face-down into the dirt.

"I always hit the enemy. But if I do, I'm usually aiming to either hospitalize or kill them." Harry stated before he helped Viktor up this time, backing up slightly. "You put up a good fight, Krum. I look forward to this." With that the assassin turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the Bulgarian to stand there and wonder who Harry Potter was.

Harry made his way back inside the castle, taking note of a few Beauxbaton girls staring at him with faint blushes on their cheeks, before they giggled and turned away, led by Fleur Delacour, if Harry's assumption was correct, into the Great Hall. Harry merely went on his way to the Slytherin common rooms and saw some Slytherin's up and talking in the common room. Seeing Higgins', Pucey, and Nott all up and among the talkers, Harry grinned. "Finally get up, did you?" He referred to the three, taking satisfaction in the fear that shone in their eyes.

"Yeah." Nott replied nervously, a lump on the back of his head. Purcey was the same, while Higgins' sported a broken nose and dried blood.

"Learn your lessons?" Harry asked expectantly, crossing his arms. The three boys nodded, earning a 'hm' from Harry. He turned to the others by the three and asked, "Did you fill them in on what was going to happen, now that I'm running the show?"

"Yes sir." The two first years chorused. Harry nodded and made his way past them, hearing Nott get up and rush him, wanting revenge. '_Thinks he can get me if my back is turned. Fool.' _Harry thought with a chuckle before he suddenly stopped moving and slammed his foot outward in a 'donkey kick', hearing Nott grunt in pain. Harry turned around to see Nott stumble back and recover, who looked at Harry in fear.

"Did you not get the memo? I figured last night would have taught you something. Taught you who the leader is around here now." Harry stepped forward, cornering Nott against the wall before Harry stopped, breathing down Nott's neck, bowing up to him. "Do you need another lesson, maggot? I'd be happy to teach you in the ways of obeying orders and not attacking your superiors." Nott shuddered and merely looked away. Harry gripped Nott's chin painfully and forced him to look at Harry. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He hissed out, eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes sir." Nott mumbled out, looking into Harry's eyes. Fear was running rampant in Nott's eyes, before a foul stench reached Harry's sense of smell. Looking down, Harry was rewarded with a dark stain covering Nott's pants. Nott blushed with embarrassment, however he still didn't look away from Harry.

"Pathetic. Go get yourself cleaned up, dog." He released Nott, who scurried to shower and change. He turned and regarded the remaining Slytherin's in the common room with a nod before heading toward his dormitory.

"He's fuckin' scary." A first year murmured, his friend nodding his agreement. Slytherin was now being ran under new management, and the new boss wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

Harry opened the door to the room he would be sharing with Blaise and Draco for the year, seeing the two tying up their shoes. "Ah, good, you're already up."

"Where were you at Harry? I woke up and you were gone." Draco looked at the assassin, a single blonde eyebrow raised.

"Training." Harry replied curtly, walking over to his trunk to retrieve his toiletries and a change of clothes. "I expect to see you two down in the common room, along with Daphne. Gather up the first years and second years, would you?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry retreated to the showers, leaving Draco and Blaise to their devices.

"Does he expect us to do it?" Blaise murmured.

"If you value your hide, you will. C'mon, Blaise." Draco said sharply, the two making their way to the common rooms.

Harry showered and as soon as he felt he had removed all of the grime and sweat from his body, he dried off and changed. He wore the vest underneath his white dress shirt, the Slytherin tie around his neck. Dark blue jeans and his boots completed his lower half. Retrieving his overcoat, he slid it on before making sure he had everything he needed. He grabbed his backpack and made sure all of his books for his classes were there, along with a few notebooks and a pen. Nodding and clucking his tongue, Harry turned and walked to the common room where the Slytherin first and second years were gathered, along with Blaise, Daphne and Draco. "Ah, good, you're all here. I merely called you all here so we can show up to the Great Hall in a timely and organized fashion. We'll form a line, with me in the front, Blaise, Daphne and Draco in the back to ensure you all stay in line and in an organized fashion. We shall arrive in an orderly fashion and at dinner, we shall leave in the same way. Are you all ready?" Seeing them nod, Harry snapped his fingers and strolled out of the common room, the Slytherin's right on his heels.

The Great Hall was slowly filling up with students from the other three houses, some of the teachers there as well. To their surprise, the Slytherin house all came in with an orderly fashion, led by Harry Potter. Dumbledore regarded the assassin with a thoughtful gaze, while Snape nodded his approval. Harry sunk down into a seat, Daphne taking his right while Draco and Blaise sat across from him. Luna looked at him with excitement in her eyes, yet some jealousy as well due to Daphne. Harry took note of this and stored it away for later. He figured Daphne had nothing but feelings of friendship for him, but one could never be sure. '_Girls.' _He thought to himself with a smile, before grabbing some pancakes and sausage links. Professor McGonagall was traveling among the tables, handing out schedules. She handed the Slytherin's her tables, lingering on Harry for a moment before she made her way to the teachers table, beginning to eat her meager breakfast.

Harry caught Daphne leaning over to check out his schedule, blinking. "May I help you, Daphne?"

"Just seeing what we have together." She mumbled out, a faint blush on her cheeks. Harry rose an eyebrow and looked down at his schedule, which read:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors _

_Herbology with Ravenclaws_

_Charms with Ravenclaws_

_Potions with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. (1/3 of each house, same as Slytherin)_

_Dance class with Slytherin house_

_Free period _

"So I get the last period off? Sweet." Harry grinned as he finished his breakfast. "Shall we go to hell with the Gryffindors?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Draco moaned out in fake agony, earning a giggle from Pansy, the blonde grinning. The two were joined by Blaise, Daphne and Harry heading toward Professor Moody's classroom. The four Slytherin's were the first ones in there, and soon the remaining fourth year Slytherin's arrived, along with the Gryffindor's, all of whom glared at Harry with unadulterated hate, except for Neville who remained indifferent. "How's the arm, treating you, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Now now Draco, be nice." Harry chastised Draco in a joking manner, his eyes scanning over Weasley's form. "So, how good are you at dueling?"

"Want to find out, Potter?" Weasley growled out, his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe when that arm is healed up. Don't want you to exert yourself." Harry replied, sitting down as soon as Moody walked in, limping due to his peg leg.

"Settle down, Potter. Everyone get out your textbooks and turn to page 5." Moody growled out, his magical eye swirling about inside his head. "Today we shall learn about three curses. Specific curses, mind you, known as the Unforgivables." Moody grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote the three curses on the board: _Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra. _"Now, several of Voldemort's Death Eaters, or followers," Moody started, ignoring the flinches at the pronounced Dark Lord's name, "were under the _Imperio_ curse, forced to do his bidding." His normal eye momentarily landed on Draco, before he threw a piece of chalk at Seamus Finnigan.

"Perhaps you should pay attention, Mr. Finnigan, instead of talking and putting chewing gum underneath your desk!" Moody shook his head and grumbled slightly before turning to a spider in a jar nearby. He levitated it with _Wingardium Leviosa_, before enlarging it with _Engorgio_. "Now, let's see what this spider can do. _Imperio_!" The spider became limp, before Moody began to make it dance around the classroom, landing on Weasley who whimpered, before landing on Draco's face who laughed at Weasley. "See if I can make her dance some more? Drown herself?" Everyone quieted down as the spider was left levitating helplessly above a cup of water. "Scores of witches and wizards have been subjected under the _Imperio_ curse to do Voldemort's bidding, and you have to have immense willpower to fight off it's effects. Can anyone tell me of another Unforgivable?"

Neville Longbottom hesitantly rose his hand, Moody prompting him to speak. "The C-Cruciatius Curse, sir." Neville spoke meekly, his eyes downcast. Harry had heard about Longbottom's parents from Luna, the parents having been tortured into insanity by one Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most trusted follower.

"Very good...Longbottom, wasn't it?" He nodded, while Moody motioned him forward, "C'mere, Longbottom." The boy rose before Moody canceled the Imperio before he flicked his wand, "_Crucio_!" The spider began to writhe and contort under the pain, Neville wincing and slowly losing his control. Moody however, seemed to enjoy it, which was rather odd for a teacher for the Light, Harry thought. Neville bit his lip and winced some more, Moody's grin growing.

"Stop it." Harry spoke lowly. Whenever Moody didn't falter, Harry quickly drew his gun and fired off a round at the chalk board. The gunshot and the bullet embedding itself within the chalkboard caused Moody to look up in surprise and cancel the Imperio. "It's obvious he had enough. Go on and sit down, Longbottom." Neville regarded him with a curious and wary eye before sitting down, while Moody's eye and magical eye froze on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind telling us the last Unforgivable?" Moody growled out.

Harry put away his gun and calmly answered, "The killing curse, or _Avada Kedavra_." Moody nodded and quickly and ruthlessly killed the spider, the green flash of light mirroring how green Harry's eyes were.

"Only one person has been known to survive this class, and he's in this room." His eye still on Harry, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Everyone filtered out, but Moody grabbed Neville by the shoulder, "Longbottom, come with me. I need to speak to you." Harry watched the conversation with a thoughtful look on his face before carrying on to Herbology, intent on seeing Luna. One thing was bothering him though. If a wizard for the Light who was known for being against the Dark, then why could he so easily use the Three Unforgivables? Or speak Voldemort's name without fear, instead of calling him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'?

* * *

What do you think is going to happen when Luna and Daphne go head to head for Harry? And what's Harry thinking about Moody? Is the assassin suspicious?

-V


	6. The Champions Are Announced

Pip pop, and cherry tarts! Welcome back to _**Slade's Apprentice**_. If you all have any suggestions on whom Harry should be paired up with, or Draco or Blaise etc.), leave their names in the reviews! So far for Harry it's between Luna or Daphne, or both!

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**_:

_Harry watched the conversation with a thoughtful look on his face before carrying on to Herbology, intent on seeing Luna. One thing was bothering him though. If a wizard for the Light who was known for being against the Dark, then why could he so easily use the Three Unforgivables? Or speak Voldemort's name without fear, instead of calling him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'?_

* * *

"What in earth is going on here?" Professor Sprout demanded, seeing Harry push himself in between Daphne and Luna, both blondes going for each other's throats. Luna was still trying to grab onto Daphne's hair, while Daphne was trying to claw out Luna's eyes. '_That would be a shame. They hold such...life and brightness. Something that I haven't seen in a long time. And Daphne's hair is luscious and silky.' _Harry thought with amusement before he pushed both girls gently back with his arms, sending them further away from each other.

"Just a simple disagreement, Professor. If you would like, I can talk to both of them and calm them down?" Harry offered, seeing her begrudgingly nod. Harry turned and started to walk out, turning to see both girls following him without having to be told, although they were glaring daggers at each other. "Come along, ladies." He drawled out, holding the door open for the lovely ladies that were after his heart and the others death. Luna and Daphne exited, Harry leading them to the edge of the lake, under the oak tree. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, "Alright, now that the Professor isn't here, if you so wish to continue fighting over me, go for it." Luna and Daphne exchanged glances before common sense seemed to hit them like a freight train.

"Wait, are you enjoying us fighting over you?" Daphne asked, an eyebrow raised, her voice coming out like a cold wind.

"We won't be jumping through hoops for you, Harry." Luna declared, her eyes gazing into his.

"No, I'm not enjoying it. And I'd rather you jump on something that isn't a hoop, and it rhyme's with prick, minus the pr." Harry grinned, seeing both girls blush before he grew serious once more, "Now, why the hell are you two fighting in the first place?"

"Because _Daphne_," Luna spoke Daphne's name as if she were spitting out something foul, glaring in her direction, "thinks that she can get all cozy next to you at the Slytherin table, and I'm betting in the common room as well, or in your bed!"

"And I'm fighting with Luna," Daphne said calmly, barley glancing in her direction, Luna glowering with anger, "because she thinks that she can attack me unprovoked."

"Unprovoked?! Unprovoked?!" Luna echoed, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're trying to get into Harry's pants!"

"And you aren't?" Daphne snorted, the two girls standing face to face, sizing the other up. "He's in _my_ house, which means I'd automatically get to be closer to him, rather than you, Ravenclaw." However, before Daphne could get another word in edge-wise, she found herself with a face full of Luna's fist, the Greengrass heir stumbling slightly before she launched herself at Luna, the two tumbling to the ground, clawing at each other's hair and biting, punching, whatever they could do to inflict pain on the other.

"Stop. Stop. Your forms are all wrong." Harry spoke sharply, the two girls looking up at him in confusion. Their forms? "If you're going to fight over me, at least do it with proper technique." He chastised, causing both girls to glance at each other before both stood and drew their wands hastily and pointed them at Harry. "As if your curses will affect me. In case you haven't forgotten, Luna, I'm not afraid to hit girls. Daphne, I haven't struck a Slytherin girl yet, but I really would hate for the first to be you. Now both of you listen to me, and listen well. Both of you are intelligent, charming and drop-dead gorgeous. Luna has made it clear that she wants to be with me, but so have you Daphne. So it seems we are at an impasse, aren't we? How about we sit down and talk this out like civilized magical people, instead of behaving like children on the playground. Is this clear?"

They both nodded and mumbled out meekly, "Yes Harry."

"Good. Now, after dinner tonight we'll meet in the Library. Or we could meet out here. Either or. End of discussion. So without making Professor Sprout anymore angry at us, let's go to Herbology and get done with the god-awful lesson." Harry turned and strolled off, leaving both girls in a stunned stupor before they raced to catch up with their Slytherin crush.

Herbology and Charms went without much of a problem, sans for Hermione almost frothing at the mouth at how easily Harry preformed the tasks given to him by the Professors. He wasn't a know-it-all, nor had much of a green thumb, but he did the instructions given by Professor Sprout and Flitwick with a professional precision, taking his time to execute what he was to do. She did all she could to outshine him, but her wand waving for the Cultivate Abeo was slightly off, causing her to earn an EE instead of an O. She quickly cornered him outside of class, "Potter!"

Harry stopped momentarily and turned to face her, an eyebrow raised, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"How did you do it?" She demanded.

"Do what?" Harry questioned impatiently.

"How did you do Professor Sprout's and Flitwick's lesson today without problems?" She snapped.

"I followed instructions to the T." Harry replied as he began to walk away, causing Hermione to draw her wand, only for her wand to fly out of her hand and into the outstretched hand of Draco.

"Tut tut, Granger. Should know better than to attack someone whose back is turned." He taunted, his thunderstorm grey eyes boring into her chocolate brown.

"Give it back, Malfoy." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Or what? You'll curse me? Not much you can do without a wand." Draco replied, sneering.

"Draco, give the poor girl her wand back. She'll need it if she is to ever complete anymore Transfiguration, Charms, or Defense Against the Dark Arts spell again." Harry's voice reached Draco's ears, the blonde scowling slightly before tossing the girl her wand back. Hermione was now colored confused, for a better lack of words. She had almost cursed Harry, yet he gave the witch her wand back? Was he mental?

'_No. He's not mental. He's extremely intelligent. Perhaps not book smart, but another type of intelligent...calculating and cold. Precise. Almost like...' _Her eyes widened as she put two and two together, looking up only to see Harry put a finger to his lips, his eyes flashing dangerously. She was treading in shark infested waters, and she _had_ to be careful, shall she value her hide.

XxXx

The rest of Harry's classes were uneventful, besides Weasley trying to sabotage his potion, resulting in detention. While eating a small dinner in the Great Hall, Dumbledore brought out the proclaimed Goblet of Fire and announced that witches and wizards twenty and older could try out for the TriWizard Tournament. Fleur, Cedric Diggory (a Hufflepuff), and Krum all put their names in. Fred and George Weasley tried, only for Hermione to tell them it wouldn't work, despite the aging potion they had just downed. To their dismay, they were rejected from the Goblet, Hermione looking on smugly. Harry shook his head and left, making his way to away from the students that were coming into the Great Hall for dinner. Thirty minutes later, he found himself underneath the oak tree beside the lake, waiting. The Slytherin house was already back in the common room, while the assassin told Draco and Blaise he had some work to take care of with Daphne. The two exchanged glances, their minds in the gutters, but Harry had firmly told them that it wasn't sex. Daphne was sitting beside him, waiting for Luna to join. "Where is she?" Daphne wondered, her eyes glued to the setting sun.

"Right here, Daphne." Luna's voice floated over, the two turning to see the Ravenclaw witch stride over to them, before she plopped down on Harry's other side, much to Daphne's displeasure. "Down to business, shall we?" Her voice lacked it's normal dreamy tone, replaced for a more professional one.

"I suppose we have to." Daphne admitted, scowling. "So, we both like Harry. What are we to do?"

"Well, we have three or four alternatives." Harry held up four fingers on his right hand, "One is that one of you get me, two is that we all three date, three is a type of fusion of sorts, but that's impossible so that's out, and four is that neither of you get me."

Luna looked up into the oak tree, while Daphne studied her nails. "I suppose..." Luna started.

"That we could try dating you at the same time.." Daphne continued.

"But if it doesn't work out, then you have to choose, alright Harry?" Luna finished.

"Sounds reasonable. Now, do any of you know what Professor Moody drinks out of his flask?" Harry quickly changed the subject, throwing both girls off.

"No, why?" Daphne asked.

"Is there something going on?" Luna questioned.

"Just...something gnawing in the back of my mind, whenever he takes a swig from that flask. It has an odd smell, and it doesn't smell like anything I've drank here at Hogwarts." Harry moved his head from side to side, racking his brain.

"Perhaps you're just being paranoid." Luna insisted, her hand resting on his right hand.

"She's could be correct." Daphne said slowly, her hand on Harry's left. The two were slowly warming up to each other, like an ice berg melting in the sun kind of slow, using Harry as a type of median. A place to meet in the middle, if you will. "Hey, what's Weasley doing?" She asked, her eyes darting off to the right. Harry and Luna both glanced up to see Weasley meet with Hagrid, joined by Neville as the trio embarked within the Forbidden Forest. "Oh, this sounds promising." She licked her lips, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"I have to agree, Daphne." Luna remarked, a predatory grin on her face. They exchanged glances and then looked at Harry expectantly.

"Can't we just leave them alone?" Harry said exasperated.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you know you're curious." Daphne insisted.

"Pleeeaaseeee?" Luna purred in his ear, whining.

Harry's nose twitched slightly before he sighed and got up, much to the girls' delight. The three made their way through the Forbidden Forest as silently as they could, following the light from Hagrid's lamp. Eventually they stopped on a hillside, not missing the bright glow of the fire that streamed from the mouth of...a dragon? "What the fuck? They have dragons?!" Harry whispered out, the three ducking to avoid being lit up by the flame's lights.

"Shh, listen!" Daphne hissed out.

"Yeh, Ron, I got to tell ye, these beautiful creatures are fer the first challenge. Apparently the chosen champions have to go against 'em and grab the golden egg." Hagrid explained, the three eavesdroppers hearing in.

"Blimey! A Hungarian Horntail!" Ron exclaimed, the three watching as a fierce looking dragon threw a wizard against a tree, trying to escape the chains it was bound against.

"Is this going to be safe, Hagrid? I mean, no champion will die, will they?" Neville asked worriedly, the three backing away from the dragon's fire.

"I suppose, yeh. If the champions play 'eir cards right." Hargid said gruffly, before he motioned to the two, "C'mon you two. Let's get back before anyone sees us gone." The three made their way back to Hogwarts, leaving Daphne, Luna and Harry alone in the Forbidden Forest.

"Fuckin' shit. Dragons!" Harry breathed out, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes Harry, we saw." Luna said softly, "Come on, let's take Hagrid's suggestion and get back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone." The three fled from the forest, having no idea that a pair of red eyes was watching from afar. The eyes stared after Harry, paying no attention to the two girls. Harry was the one the figure wanted. He had waited so long for this.

XxXx

The next few weeks passed without much of an incident, and soon it was time to pick the TriWizard champions who were going to participate in the TriWizard Tournament. Harry took a bite of his steak, not complaining whenever Daphne or Luna stabbed a piece away from him. While the Ravenclaw house wasn't too keen on Luna being at the Slytherin table, they figured it was better since the 'Loony was away from them' and the Slytherin house couldn't really say no to Luna, for she was Harry's girlfriend, along with Daphne. They all knew who the top dog was at Slytherin house, and they weren't going to make a fuss just because of a girl. "Who do you think the champions will be?" Draco questioned.

"Hopefully it'll be someone worthy to represent Hogwarts." Daphne said coldly, her eyes planted firmly on the Goblet of Fire.

"Everyone, everyone, quiet down." Dumbledore spoke, "Tonight I will be announcing the TriWizard Champions, and here with me is Barty Crouch Sr, a representative from the Ministry. Without further ado," Dumbledore waved his hand, the Goblet of Fire coming to life, fire surrounding the brim as it shot out a name. Dumbledore caught it expertly within his hand, "Representing Beauxbaton school is Fleur Delacour!" The girl bounced forward, a smile on her face before Dumbledore pointed her to the designated area where the champions would wait until it was all said and done with. The Goblet shot out another slip of paper, "Durmstrang's champion, Viktor Krum!" Krum raised his fist in a savage like manner, the Durmstrang school cheering their approval. Harry nodded thoughtfully, while the third name shot out, "Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff got up and rewarded everyone with a pearly white smile, before making his way to the area where Krum and Fleur were. Dumbledore smiled and was about to step down, only for the Goblet to spring to life one more time, a pure white flame surrounding it before it shot out a charred slip of paper. Dumbledore caught it and briefly caught a glance at the name before the piece of paper turned into ash, falling harmlessly to the floor, blown away by a strong wind that was suddenly felt in the entire Great Hall. "Harry Potter." The name echoed throughout, everyone turning to view the Slytherin. Harry was shocked, before he swallowed and stood.

"I have no fuckin' idea what's going on, but I'll explain what theory I have later." Harry murmured to his close friends, the Slytherin's regarding him with nothing but respect, while the rest of the houses glared at him with hate, along with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Harry ignored the calls of 'Cheater' or 'He's not even 20 yet!' He ignored Dumbledore's gaze and McGonagall's shocked expression. He regarded Snape with indifference, the Potions professor paler than usual. He made his way to where the other champions were at.

"Vat is it? Iz there something wrong?" Fleur questioned, seeing Harry step into the room.

Krum and Cedric exchanged glances, before Krum spoke up, "What is it, Harry?"

"Somehow, I was named as the fourth champion." He said stiffly, watching as the other three paled and stared at him.

"But that's impossible. There are only three champions." Cedric protested. "Did you somehow cheat? Did you-" He never got to finish as Harry quickly slammed his fist into Cedric's gut, before slamming his knee into the boy's face, watching as the Hufflepuff crumpled into a ball at his feet. Harry would have continued, only to be restrained by Professor Snape and Moody.

"Lay off of him, Potter. Now's not the time to pick fights!" Moody growled out in his ear, Snape being oddly silent.

Krum helped Cedric to his feet, who merely refused to look Harry in the eye, while the outraged voices of Kakoroff and Maxime reached them.

"A fraud. There has to be some mistake!" Both roared, only for Dumbledore to silence them. The Headmaster then went to push Harry up against a counter, only for the assassin to quickly draw his gun and aim it at him. Professor McGonagall, Snape and Moody drew their wands in an instant, while Kakoroff and Maxime hesitantly reached for theirs.

"Whatever it is, Headmaster, I'm sure you can tell me without invading my personal space." Harry growled out coldly. "Funny isn't it? The second time I point a gun at your face, and you're not even phased. Oh relax!" He snarled at the others, "I'm not going to shoot him. If I wanted to, I would have already." The others hesitantly put their wands away after Dumbledore nodded to them. "Now, before you ask, no I didn't put my name in that damned Goblet. Someone else did. And no," He cut Dumbledore off, "I didn't put anyone up to putting my name in the cursed thing. I have no reason to try to grab eternal fame or become a TriWizard Champion. None at all."

"Is there anyway he can get out of it, Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"No." Barty Crouch spoke up, "Once a wizard has entered, he is magically binded there until the tournament is complete. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you'll have to compete as the TriWizard Tournament's first ever fourth champion." Everyone regarded him with varied expressions, before the Ministry representative asked, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I believe that given my line of work, I can, yes." Harry answered. "I'm perfectly content with my capabilities as a businessman."

"You mean as an assassin?" Kakoroff glared at Harry, the assassin merely glancing at him.

"I prefer cleaner of the gene pool, or businessman, myself." Harry spat out, before he regarded Dumbledore with a wary eye, "I also wish to know something, Dumbledore."

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Harry pocket the gun.

"Why are there blocks on my magical core, and where can I find my father, Sirius Black?" He questioned, seeing Moody's eye widen in shock, McGonagall go pale and Dumbledore look at a loss for words.

"Perhaps this would be better explained in my office." Dumbledore spoke out after a minute of silence.

"Lead the way." Harry remarked coldly, everyone watching as the Headmaster and hired gun left for Dumbledore's office, intent on getting answers.

* * *

And boom. Constructive feedback is appreciated, or positive reviews! Any flames or negative shit and go away! D: But seriously, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

-V


	7. Harry's blocks are unblocked

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**_:

_"Lead the way." Harry remarked coldly, everyone watching as the Headmaster and hired gun left for Dumbledore's office, intent on getting answers._

* * *

As soon as Harry left with Dumbledore, Cedric turned to Professor McGonagall. "Did he say Sirius Black? As in the convict that was recently freed from his previous charges?"

"That's correct, Mr. Diggory. Now, off you go, to the Hospital Wing. Get that nose looked at. I trust Headmaster Kakoroff and Madame Maxime will escort Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour back to their appropriate rooms." Professor McGonagall ushered Cedric out of the room to get looked at, before exchanging a glance with Professor Snape and Moody. "Let us hope that Mr. Potter will not act rashly."

"I'm sure Potter will be fine. He's normally cool-headed, is he not?" Moody growled out, before limping out of the room, needing more of his drink.

XxXx

"Start explaining, Dumbledore!" Harry ordered, his voice sharp and demanding as he gazed into the eyes of Dumbledore, before remembering his previous encounter and proceeded to look away, focusing on Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed, "The magical blocks were placed on your core to prevent you from turning into the next Tom Riddle." He winced, seeing Harry's head whip towards him, anger practically spilling off of him. "Now let me explain," The elderly wizard began, licking his lips nervously, "had you not received the magical block, due to how the Dursley's treated you, you would have most likely killed them in a cold rage, and became an uncaring, emotionless machine." He regarded the boy with a wary eye, not flinching when Harry's fist was slammed down upon his desk.

"Turn into the next Dark Lord? I may have had more power than I have right now, but I know when to use that power, especially if it's immense. As for how the Dursley's treated me..." He trailed off, something clicking in his head before he drew his gun and pressed the barrel against Dumbledore's forehead, the elderly wizard merely looking up into the cold emerald eyes that glared down at him, "Are you telling me that you had an eye on me? That someone could have saved me from that hellhole before my mentor did? That someone could have prevented the abuse?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head, "As much as it pains me, yes. It seems that my old sins are coming back to haunt me in the form of you, Mr. Potter." He chuckled lowly, his voice holding no mirth, only a deep sadness. "Someone could have taken you away a long time before your mentor did, whomever he was. And I don't think you really want to kill me, do you Mr. Potter?"

Harry regarded him coldly for a moment, stowing away his pistol, gaining satisfaction at the small sigh of relief that escaped Dumbledore's lips. "Remove the blocks, now."

"Mr. Potter, that would be a very unwise course of action. The sudden amount of magic that would course through your veins would put you into shock, causing you to pass out or even go into a coma." Dumbledore warned.

"I could give two shit's less, old man." Harry spat out, venom in his tone. "You are my magical guardian, are you not?" Seeing him nod solemnly, a tear running down his face, Harry nodded once again. "Do it then. Try to atone for your past mistakes, Headmaster!" Dumbledore stood up and began to chant lowly, a shimmering light raining down on Harry, before pain filled his entire nervous system.

The assassin let out a low growl of pain, collapsing to his knees as his magical core expanded, trying to accommodate the power the magical blocks held back over the years. His insides felt like they were liquefied, changing and adapting. He raised his head, staring into the wide eyes of Dumbledore, who merely stood there and watched as Harry's body adjusted to it's changes. After five minutes of agonizing torture, Harry finally released a breath, breathing heavily as he panted. He was sweating profusely, his clothes drenched. "Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice reached his ears, sounding far away rather than three feet away. The assassin coughed and stood, watching as lightning danced across his finger tips, before lightning struck the top of the castle outside, more lightning bolts raining down. "Harry, you have to control it! Don't let it control you!" Dumbledore advised, taking a step forward, only for Harry to disappear in a flash of lightning. The headmaster slumped down into his chair, suddenly feeling older than he really was. He put a hand to his face and wept, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I only hope that your mother and father can forgive me." He continued to weep, while Harry finally got accustomed to his new lightning powers.

The lightning storm continued for two hours, most of Hogwarts unable to sleep due to how loud or bright the lightning was. The assassin re-appeared in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, his gun and knife missing along with his overcoat and the majority of his outfit. He looked down and felt the cold soil underneath his bare feet, realizing he was only in his torn and tattered jeans. "Son of a bitch. I never got to ask him about my father." Harry rasped out, his throat feeling as if it had went through a grinder. He began to walk back to the castle, only to stumble and fall to the ground, suddenly drained of energy. He looked up into the looming trees of the Forbidden Forest, slowly closing his eyes shut and letting darkness overtake him, one thought in his mind '_Daphne'_.

Daphne, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting in the common room whenever Harry's overcoat, gun and knife materialized out of the shadows cast from the roaring fire, the gun and overcoat landing safely on a leather armchair nearby, the knife nearly impaling itself within Blaise's leg. "What in the bloody hell?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear. "Where the hell did that knife come from?"

"It doesn't matter." Draco said with shock. "Look, the knife, the overcoat and that muggle weapon...it's Harry's! But where is he?"

Daphne didn't answer, merely getting up and grabbing her wand, only for the man in question to fall from above, causing her to cradle him within her arms, while she promptly landed on her ass. She ignored the pain in her bum before she looked at Harry with worry. "Harry? Harry?!" She shook him, only for Harry's head to loll to the side, as if he were dead. She put a finger to his nostrils, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt air across the skin. "He's alive, but he's not in good shape. Something happened to him."

"Well that's obvious, Daphne." Pansy remarked, eyes widening as Daphne glared at her.

"Go get Professor Snape." Whenever no one moved, she tried again snapping out, "Now!" Pansy and Blaise rushed off, while Draco levitated Harry with his wand, allowing Daphne to get up from the floor.

"What is it? What's happened..?" He trailed off, his eyes landing on Harry's prone form. He wasted no time, motioning for Draco to follow, "Come along Draco. We must get Harry to the hospital wing at once. If I think what has happened, he will be drained and will need medical attention at once." The Potions Master and Malfoy heir rushed out of the common room, a levitating Harry in front of them, while Daphne went to follow, only for the gleam of his knife to stop her. She turned and grabbed his overcoat, sliding it over herself and grabbing both the knife and gun, taking note of how heavy the muggle weapon was. Without wasting further time, she rushed after her boyfriend, knowing that she would have to get Luna as well. With that in mind, the Slytherin Ice Queen changed direction and headed toward the Ravenclaw house.

Upon seeing her, the Ravenclaw portrait demanded to know why Daphne was there, "I need to see Luna Lovegood." Daphne snapped back, the portrait opening a few moments later to reveal Luna in a tank top and shorts. Before Luna could ask, Daphne started to walk off, prompting the blonde to follow, "It's Harry." She explained.

"What do you mean, Daphne?" Luna asked seriously, her dreamy voice gone. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment he was declared a champion in the TriWizard Tournament, the next he's landing on top of me from somewhere." Daphne said in a rush, the two practically sprinting to the Hospital Wing. They burst through the doors, no one commenting on Luna's state of dress as they joined Professor Snape, Draco, Madam Pompfry and Dumbledore around Harry's bed, Dumbledore looking as if he had been crying. Daphne was about to comment, only for Dumbledore to speak up.

"How is he, Pompfry?" Dumbledore asked lowly.

"His magical core is depleted, it's a miracle he's still alive. However he is showing signs of recovering quickly, almost an an alarming rate. He should be recovered enough by lunch tomorrow to move about, but for now he needs his rest. What happened, Albus?" The mediwitch asked, her eyes showing concern for the boy. Luna and Daphne had pulled up chairs on either side of the assassin, their hands intertwining with his. She smiled slightly before turning to the headmaster, who looked ashamed.

"He had his magical core unblocked. And as of right now, Harry Potter is no longer Harry Potter. He is in fact.." He was cut off by the doors opening once more to reveal two men practically sprinting to Harry's beside.

"He is in fact, Harry James Black, my son." Sirius Black announced, his brown eyes swimming with concern and unshed tears. A free man for only a year, and he had found out that Harry had been missing since he was ten. But now he was back and at Hogwarts. Sirius would have came sooner, but there were some things that needed to be cleared up with a certain rat in Azkaban. But now he and his son would be reunited, but would Harry accept him? He turned to his dear friend, Remus Lupin who merely squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes, Sirius, he is in fact your son." Dumbledore agreed tiredly, before quietly excusing himself. He had a bottle of Firewhisky that was calling his name, and he would be an idiot to not answer.

Sirius regarded the retreating back of the headmaster with an indifferent look, yet slightly filled with anger. That old badger had been meddling in affairs long before Harry was born, and it resulted in his wife and a man he considered his brother in getting killed. He turned and gazed upon the sight of Daphne and Luna in bed with Harry, the frame enlarged to accomdate the occupants. He merely rose an eyebrow, Luna deciding to explain.

"Hello there, Sirius Black. I'm Luna Lovegood, the other female is Daphne Greengrass and we're Harry's girlfriends." She said this in a calm manner, "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we need some sleep." Grabbing Harry's overcoat to blanket herself and Daphne, she promptly closed her eyes and left Sirius and Remus gobsmacked. They continued staring at the three teenagers before the two began to leave, Sirius silently promising to return in the morning. Once they were out of the Hospital Wing, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius?" Remus spoke out.

"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius returned, referring to his friend as his old Maurauder name.

"Your son really does take after you, especially when it comes to bedding with women." Remus gave his old friend a toothy grin, causing Sirius to let out a bark-like laugh despite the serious condition his son was in.

* * *

Well, hopefully this chapter will sate your hungry appetite. If you have one. For reading. Yeah.

-V


	8. The First Task

Hello there. Welcome back to this wonderful story. Hopefully you're all ready for this. :)

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**_:

_"Hey, Sirius?" Remus spoke out._

_"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius returned, referring to his friend as his old Maurauder name._

_"Your son really does take after you, especially when it comes to bedding with women." Remus gave his old friend a toothy grin, causing Sirius to let out a bark-like laugh despite the serious condition his son was in._

* * *

Harry awoke to the sunlight glaring through the window, before he squinted them shut with a groan. Movement on either side of him caused him to open his right eye, glancing to see Daphne and Luna nuzzle closer to his body, seeking warmth beside the overcoat. He looked over to see Madam Pompfry hustle over. "Finally awake, are you?" She whispered, not speaking at a normal tone as to not awake Daphne or Luna. He nodded, to which she quickly waved her wand over him, running a quick diagnosis. "Your magical core is about three fourth's of the way replenished and over the course of today you should be back up to full strength."

"What time is it, Madam Pompfry?" Harry asked politely, trying to ease his way out of the clutches of his girls, needing to move around and wake up his joints.

"It is almost time for breakfast, Mr. Potter. You're recovering quite faster than anticipated." The mediwitch smiled slightly, before nodding in approval. "You can attend classes as normal. Just be sure to wake up Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Lovegood." She proceeded to walk away, leaving Harry to silently escape the confines from his bed with the two lovely witches. Just as Harry had put his feet onto the ground, a voice behind him caused him to momentarily stumble upon himself.

"Goodmorning, Harry." Daphne murmured sleepily.

"Yes, goodmorning, Harry." Luna joined in, stretching out, the overcoat being snatched away by Daphne, causing the other blonde to pout. Daphne merely smirked back before it transformed into a pout as Harry snatched his overcoat out of her embrace, throwing it on. "Are we going to breakfast?" Luna rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she and Daphne removed themselves from the bed and stretched. Luna looped her arm around Harry's left, Daphne taking Harry's right before the two girls dragged their assassin to the Great Hall, where glares and whispers greeted him. At the Slytherin table, nothing but good wishes and respect oozed from the fellow snakes.

"You had us worried mate." Blaise said, offering a small smile, "Glad to see you're alright." Harry merely grunted in response before taking a seat, the blondes on either side of him. Draco regarded the three with an amused look, taking a bite of his toast. He had recently began to manufacture buttons that were labeled 'Potter rules' and 'Cedric stinks', distributing them to all the Slytherin's, watching as they wore them to support Harry.

"So, when is the first task?" Draco questioned, watching as Harry shrugged.

"I do believe it's in a week. By the way Harry, someone came by to see you last night." Luna answered, intriguing Harry.

"Oh really? Who?" The assassin wondered, dabbing a napkin at his lips. He reached over to grab his orange juice, only for a hand to slide it forward. He looked up to gaze upon a man who had shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a somewhat tame beard. "Thank you..Mr..?"

"Black. Sirius Black." The man smiled widely, watching as recognition filled Harry's eyes. "Harry...I'm your father." He whispered, watching as Harry gave a small smile before extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sirius Black. I'm Harry James Black, your son." Harry grinned while Sirius shook the offered hand. "I do have a question though. Why weren't you around? Why was I left with the Dursley's to be abused and treated as a slave?"

Sirius frowned at this, running a hand through his hair, "I was incarcerated in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for the last twelve years. I recently just got a trial and was found innocent. As for why you were with the Dursley's," He spat out the name, "was because Dumbledore decided to put you there since I was in jail and Lily was...well." He trailed off, uncomfortable talking about his wife's death.

"If you're my father, and Lily Black was my mother, then why was I led to believe that James Potter was my father?" Harry questioned.

"James was a dear friend of mine, almost a brother. He agreed to be your Uncle and to act as your 'father' while Voldemort was hunting for you. I do wish that the night he and Lily died had turned out differently." Sirius grew somewhat quiet, looking at his son.

"As do I, father. Now, if you excuse me, I have classes to attend. Perhaps I'll see you after dinner?" Harry asked, something akin to hope in his voice. To his disappointment, Sirius shook his head.

"No can do, pup. Have business to attend to at the Ministry and Remus will be expecting our weekly chess match at my house. After this year, you'll be living with me. Sound good?" Harry nodded which Sirius smiled to. "Good. See you later, pup. Have a nice day." With that his father turned and walked out of the Great Hall, only for Luna to giggle slightly.

"What is it?" Daphne questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"He called Harry pup. I just...find it amusing. Don't you, pup?" Luna questioned, more giggles escaping her. Harry merely felt his left eye twitch in annoyance before turning away and strolling out of the Great Hall.

"Oh c'mon pup. Don't leave!" Luna whined, following.

"Yeah, pup. Don't leave!" Daphne agreed, following, leaving Draco and Blaise to roar in laughter.

XxXx

The following week had resumed with Harry's sparring sessions with Krum, all the while getting prepared for the First Task. Moody had been teaching his class dueling technique's, and Harry had found his main rival in one Ron Weasley. However, if Weasley didn't want to play fair, then neither would Harry.

Harry was blown back from a particularly strong Stupefy, gritting his teeth in pain before he rolled to his feet and fired off an Bombarda. Weasley turned and dodged, the strength of Harry's spell causing the chalkboard to explode in a shower of splinters. "Potter! Careful with that spell!" Moody growled out, his eye focused on the two, his magical eye swirling about. "Malfoy, Greengrass, remember to enunciate the spell and after you cast one spell, follow up with another! Longbottom, keep doing what you're doing. You, Potter and Weasley are among the top ten in this dueling class." Longbottom flushed with pride, before Harry's wand was sent flying across the room thanks to Weasley's Expelliarmus.

"Yield, Potter!" Weasley declared, aiming his wand at Harry.

"First off, it's Black, not Potter. Second, fuck that shit." Harry retorted before he broke off into a slight jog, ducking and weaving under most of the spells Weasley sent, ignoring the stinging sensation of the cutting spell Weasley knicked him with. He met Weasley halfway, wrestling the wand from the redhead's grasp.

"Let go, you wanker!" Weasley grunted out, slamming Harry up against the wall, only for Harry to headbutt the Gryffindor and pick him up by his legs before slamming Weasley into the ground. He let out a strangled gasp of pain, air escaping his lungs before his wand rolled harmlessly out of his hand. Harry crouched down and picked up Weasley's wand and aimed it at Weasley's forehead. "I...yield." Weasley wheezed out, trying to regain air.

"Wise choice, Weasley. And ten points to Slytherin for the use of muggle fighting techniques. This dueling session is over. Study over various spells and counter curses, along with the Protego shield charm." Moody instructed, watching as everyone gathered their stuff, Weasley having to be helped by Longbottom and Dean Thomas. "Black, stay behind, would you?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry rose an eyebrow, standing beside the door. Moody motioned him over to his desk, Harry obeying warily.

"The first task is coming up. And I'm sure you've heard from Diggory or someone that the First Task is to involve dragons?" Harry nodded, the magical eye swirling about in Moody's head. "Do you have a plan to defeat a dragon?"

"Well, I have my knife and my gun." Harry suggested, only for Moody to laugh.

"Your knife may be sharp, but it will not be sharp enough to penetrate dragon hide. And as for your...what did you call it? A gun? I doubt whatever it attacks with will penetrate the dragon hide either. No. What you need is your wand, and a broom. Sirius Black was an excellent beater while he was on the Hogwarts Quidditch team. So I'm sure that you'd have his genes in your DNA, eh? Do you have a broom?"

"To be honest, I haven't flown before. Not on a broom, anyways." Harry responded, frowning.

"I see. Well, I'm sure one of your classmates is on the Quidditch team and will allow you to borrow their broom as practice." Moody responded. "Off you go then. May want to practice a bit before going up against a dragon, huh?" Harry didn't bother with a response, intent on going to find Draco.

"You're wanting to borrow my broom?" Draco questioned, seeing Harry nod. "Why? Got a plan to defeat a dragon?"

"Yup." Harry responded with a grin, before Draco retrieved his broomstick. "Care to watch me fall on my ass?" Draco replied with laughing as he and Harry made their way to the Quidditch pitch, meeting Daphne and Luna on the way out. "Where were you two at?"

"The library/experimenting." Daphne and Luna replied, one blushing furiously and sporting a faint hicky on her neck, the other with a huge smile and dreamy like expression in her eyes.

Draco's jaw fell open as he stared at them with wide eyes, only for Harry to laugh. "Harry?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing, Draco. Me and Malfoy are heading to the Quidditch pitch to see if I can fly or die." Harry replied. "Care to join?" Daphne and Luna immediately hooked themselves to Harry, while Draco merely grumbled something about 'blonde witches and assassin's' before the four made their way to the Quidditch pitch, gaining several looks from Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike. Hermione was particularly curious and decided to follow, despite Draco glaring and objecting. However, Luna came to Hermione's rescue.

"Oh Draco, leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong." The blonde commanded.

"But Luna, she's a mud-" Seeing the angry looks from Luna, Hermione and Daphne, but the look that said 'finish that and I'll kill you' from Harry caused him to promptly change his course of action. He didn't want to upset his best friend of course, "muggleborn, and honestly won't she be a stick in the mud?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you Malfoy? Hell, before Black here you were nothing but a bully. Now all of the Slytherin's are like whipped dogs." Hermione interjected, her brown eyes glaring into Draco's grey ones.

"I am nothing like a whipped dog, Granger!" Draco hissed out, preparing to draw his wand, only for Hermione to beat him to the punch...by punching him square in the jaw. "Ow, the fuck?" He found himself staring at the tip of her wand, nothing but fierceness in her eyes.

"I will not settle for anymore of your bullshit, Malfoy. If you dare to cross me, I will ensure that you won't be able to produce children. Understand?" Hermione questioned, only for Draco to nod. "I didn't hear you."

"Y-yes...Granger." His head whipped to the side, Hermione had slapped him! "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You didn't address me correctly. It's yes ma'am." Hermione rebutted, watching as something akin to anger and pride entered Draco's eyes. It had seemed that most women hadn't stood up to him before and it was surprising him. Offering him a challenge.

Draco remained silent, only to see that Harry and his girls were waiting for Draco to speak up. After a moment or two he spoke up, "Yes...ma'am." He said begrudgingly, earning a smile that made him feel oddly good about himself.

"See Draco, was that so hard?" Harry teased, earning a playful punch in the arm from Draco.

"Shove it, Black." Draco grumbled, before the three females made their way to the nearby stands as Draco instructed Harry. "Alright, now the first thing you need to do is mount your broom, grip the handle and slowly start to rise." Harry did as he was told, levitating lowly off the ground. "Think you can do more than that? If you feel confident-" He never got a chance to finish as Harry shot off and skyrocketed into the air, doing laps around the Quidditch pitch, several whoops of joy and laughter escaping the usually reserved Slytherin. "So...since I'm a teacher, in a way, fifty points to Slytherin!" Draco grinned.

"And fifty points from Slytherin since the supposed teacher merely taught the student to levitate on a broom before giving him free reign." Hermione interjected from the stands, Luna giggling slightly. The blonde could tell that a romance would eventually blossom between the Malfoy heir and the muggleborn witch known as Hermione Granger. Draco merely scowled before throwing himself to the ground, Harry nearly wiping out after coming to close to Draco.

"Harry!" Daphne scolded, only for her mock anger to fade away at Harry and Luna's laughing, Hermione and Draco eventually joining in. It seemed that the group of three snakes and one raven had gained another raven.

The end of the week had come, and so the First Task was upon them. Cedric, Fleur, Viktor and Harry were seated in front of Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., Kakoroff, Maxime and Filch who was standing before a cannon. "Alright, the First Task is to grab a golden egg from a dragon guarding it. There are four dragons: A Swedish Short Snout, a Common Welsh-Green, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail." As he spoke the names of the dragons, Harry remembered back to the night when he first saw the dragons. He had no idea what the other three looked like, but the Hungarian Horntail was a vicious dragon. A challenge. And he did love a challenge. "Now, reach in and grab a miniature sized version of the dragons, and whatever you pull out, that will be which dragon you're facing." As they did, Cedric grabbed the Common Welsh-Green, Fleur with the Chinese Fireball, Krum with the Swedish Short Snout, and Harry grabbing the Hungarian Horntail.

"Now champions, at the sound of the cannon," Dumbledore began, only for Filch to jump the gun and fire the cannon prematurely, "your name will be called and you will head out to face your selected dragon. Goodluck, everyone." His gaze briefly lingered on Harry, the assassin merely observing his miniature dragon, the downsized reptile crawling along his arm, breathing small spurts of fire.

The champions soon sat in various places, waiting for their name to be announced. Cedric was up first, followed by Viktor, and then Fleur. Harry lay across his bed, the Hungarian Horntail curled up upon his stomach. It had been about thirty minutes since Fleur had been called out and Harry was beginning to wonder if she had been eaten, only for cheers of her victory to be heard. "Damn, seems that I owe Draco twenty galleons." Harry chuckled to himself before he stood and ensured that he had his knife, wand, and gun, before he turned to his little dragon. "You comin', little guy?" The dragon gave a very downsized roar before curling itself up in his pocket. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, let's do it." Harry walked out and was greeted by a few waves by Draco, Blaise, Luna and Daphne, a curt nod from Hermione and Neville, while the rest of the schools looked on with hatred. "So much for pleasing the masses." He murmured before his mind rang out with alarms. He briefly felt the slight change in the air behind him and that practically screamed at him to run. So Harry did just that. He ran and jumped just as a massive paw rained down upon him, the chomping of jaws reaching his ears. He rolled to his feet and quickly drew his gun. While heeding Moody's words, he had to try.

The Hungarian Horntail had bronze spikes covering it's head, black scales on it's body. Fierce, intimidating yellow eyes stared down at him as the dragon opened it's jaws to roar, the sound causing several to wince, and causing Harry's ears to ring. The assassin shook his head before firing off several rounds watching as the dragon shrugged off the bullets, seemingly to grow only more angry. The dragon released a torrent of flame only for Harry to sent out a stream of water from his wand, trying to defuse the deadly situation. However the water seemed to not even phase the dragon's deadly fire, for it overpowered the element and continued towards Harry. The assassin gave a fleeting glance toward Daphne and Luna before he promptly rushed the dragon. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, HARRY?!" They chorused, only to see their boyfriend be slammed back against a rock by the dragon's tail. However they took note of the small ball that Harry had thrown at the dragon's feet, an explosion going off a moment later. While not as damaging as one would hope, the dragon was in obvious discomfort, a small pool of blood eventually surrounding the dragon's feet.

"Any other plans, Black?" Harry muttered to himself before his eyes lit up with an idea. Draco's broom! He produced his wand and was about to _Accio_ that glorious flying device toward him, only for the dragon to slam into Harry with it's tail, causing Harry to go flying. He landed against a particularly jagged rock, letting out a grunt of pain as he felt skin and clothing tear, blood beginning to rush to the surface of his cuts. He went to preform the spell again, however the dragon stopped him once again by slinging him around. "Okay, so the dragon doesn't want me to fly. Got it." He grunted out painfully before he stumbled to his feet. "C'mon Black, pull yourself together. It's just a fuckin' dragon. A great bloody beast that could kill you." He got chatty whenever it was a life and death situation, such as now. "Welp, if I can't fly, perhaps I can hitch a ride?" Harry grinned before he began to run at the dragon, causing several to scream out in horror, or call him a 'bloody Gryffindor'. Slytherin's were known for their cunning, and Harry was just as cunning, if not more. He wasn't a mere snake. He was a wolf in a pack of snakes. He was cunning, loyal, determined, and territorial. And boy, this dragon was stepping all over his territory. The egg being his territory, that is.

The dragon met Harry halfway, launching the assassin up in the air by flipping the boy with its tail, preparing to devour Harry as the boy sailed toward its open mouth. "HARRY!" The girls chorused, only for Harry to give them a thumbs up, pulling out several of the explosive orbs from before, throwing them all into the dragon's mouth, his hand firmly grabbing into a spike around the dragons head, ignoring the stabbing sensation that presented itself within his leg. The dragon let out a surprised rumble, only for the stomach to explode in a shower of gore, muscle, organ and bone. The giant beast slumped down, dead as a doorknob. Harry detached himself from the dragon and limped over to the golden egg, grabbing it and limping out toward the infirmary tent, with cheers and slow claps reaching his retreating ears.

* * *

*drops the mic* That's all I've to say about that.

-V


	9. An Plan for Revenge Forms from a Spark

Last time on **_Slade's Apprentice_**:

_The giant beast slumped down, dead as a doorknob. Harry detached himself from the dragon and limped over to the golden egg, grabbing it and limping out toward the infirmary tent, with cheers and slow claps reaching his retreating ears._

To _**Fen Dweller**_,

Your review was a long ass review, but it was helpful and for that, I thank you. I realized my mistakes I posted in Ch. 2, and in Ch. 8. I have read all of the Harry Potter books, but it has been quite some time since I've done so, and for that, I apologize for not spelling Pomfrey right the first time. The only thing I frown upon at your review is calling my story "just shy of ghastly, given the spelling, grammar, and the main "heroes" of the story basically being remorseless killers who aren't likable in any way, shape, or form, beyond the things we know of them in canon... which aren't true of them any longer, anyway, in this story." Other than that, I appreciate the review. Whether you like my story or not, it's not having an impact on me or my writing skills. But I digress. Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon, etc.)

Sincerely,

_**-V**_

* * *

Harry was currently being treated by Pomfrey, the mediwitch muttering under her breath about 'dragons and underage students in the Tournament', bandaging his cuts the best she could and stopping the blood flow. He had several cuts over his back and arms, a particularly nasty looking around his calf and bits of rock in his hair. "Alright Mr. Black, tread carefully on that leg of yours, and no extra strenuous activities, understand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Harry grinned, causing the mediwitch to cast a disapproving look at him before walking off. Cedric had singed an eyebrow off, Fleur had a minimum burn on her thigh, and Krum only had a few scratches. Out of the four, Harry had the worst damage, but he also had the worst dragon as well. He got up and limped out, exiting the tent to see Daphne, Luna, Draco, Hermione and Blaise approach. He welcomed the five with open arms, only to wince as Daphne and Luna swatted his arms. "The hell is that for?"

"For scaring us, prat." Daphne growled out.

"What the hell, Harry? Jumping on a dragon that could easily devour you?" Luna questioned, continuing to hit Harry. However both Daphne and Luna found themselves being hoisted over his shoulders, despite his injuries. "Put us down, Harry James Black!" Luna squealed.

"Come along Draco, Granger, Blaise. It's time to figure out what the egg means." He nudged the egg forward, only for Draco to pick it up. The six made their way to the Slytherin Common Room, only to be met with hostility for the first time in a while.

"What are _she_ doing here?" Flint questioned, glaring at Hermione. "One Ravenclaw is bad enough, but Granger?"

"She's an acquaintance of the wolf that currently leads the Slytherin house, Flint. I would suggest you hold your tongue, lest you wish to keep it." Daphne suggested coolly, having been set down and sat next to Luna. The two blondes glared holes at Flint, only for the upper Slytherin to walk away, grumbling about Granger. "Now Harry, go on and open the egg." Harry caught the egg that Draco tossed to him, the miniature Horntail resting on his shoulder, observing everything with the small yellow eyes. He opened the egg, only to be rewarded with screeching and immediately went to close it.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Blaise questioned, his eyes wide.

"Dunno, but it was unpleasant. Any ideas, little guy?" Harry turned to his new friend, only for the Horntail to spew out a small tiny flame and take flight, landing on Harry's hand. "I guess not." He grinned, watching as the dragon stood on Harry's pointer finger and let out a tiny roar, causing Daphne to crack a smile and for Luna to giggle.

"Okay, so now you have to find out how to keep the egg from screeching? How to correctly decipher it?" Hermione questioned, earning a nod from Harry. "That seems time consuming, and the second task is at least a month away, but still, no need to procrastinate."

"Don't worry Granger, I'll figure it out. Now if you excuse me, I must rest. The First Task took a lot out of me, especially fighting a Horntail." Harry stood, moving a few kinks out of his neck before going to the dormotories he shared with Draco and Blaise, the egg resting near his nightstand, his boots up against the wall. He draped his overcoat in a chair beside his desk and sunk down into his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off almost immediately, the miniature dragon curled up on his stomach.

XxXx

A few weeks had passed, with no one getting any closer to figuring out the egg. Harry was growing increasingly frustrated, and it didn't help with the headline of the Daily Prophet. His eyes narrowed before he muttered, "Took them long enough to come out about it."

**Hogwarts Student found murdered in Cold Blood! Parents asking for killer to be found and brought to justice, offering a reward! **

_The body of 18 year old Cho Chang was found sometime early in the morning on July 31st, 2013. She had suffered various stab wounds and she had some bruising on her that suggested sexual abuse had occurred shortly before the murder. Her parents, Gregory and Melinda Chang are offering a 10,000 galleon reward for the capture of her killer. _

It went on to tell of Cho's achievements at Hogwarts and of how she would be sorely missed and a bunch of sappiness. Harry took the newspaper and threw it in the fireplace, pacing around as Draco watched calmly. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how I'm going to solve this damned egg." Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. He took a simple glance at the golden egg and shook his head. There was something missing, but why couldn't he figure it out?! He sighed and turned on his heel, "Going for a walk." He mumbled, seeing Daphne start to rise, only for Harry to shake his head. She sunk back down into her spot on the couch, staring into the fire. He exited the common room and headed toward the lake, perhaps some fresh air would clear his mind and allow him to think better. He had just exited the main doors, whenever a voice called out to him.

"Black stinks!" Weasley jarred, laughing along with Finnigan and Thomas. Harry ignored him, only for the three to follow him down to the lake, still saying that he stunk. "So Black, how's it feel to have two blonde bitches at your disposal? Bet you feel high and mighty, don't you?" He and the other two laughed only for Harry to whirl around and throw Weasley onto his ass with a 'Stupefy'.

"Don't insult your betters, Weasley. You'd be groveling at their feet before they even batted an eye at you, you pathetic maggot." Harry growled out, quickly throwing up a Protego to block the two Stupefy's from Thomas and Finnigan. The shield held for a moment, only for Weasley's Bombarda to break through and nearly crash into Harry, only for the assassin to roll to the side. "Three against one, seems hardly fair, doesn't it?" He grinned as he quickly called out spells, "Reducto, Locomotor Mortis, Incarcerous!" The three jumped out of the way of the Reducto, only for Finnigan and Thomas to be hit with the Locomotor Mortis and Incarcerous spells, respectively. "Can you defeat me without your henchman, Weasley?" Harry sneered, only for a Stupefy to hit him from the side. He landed painfully onto his injured leg, growling out in pain. He gazed up into the angered eyes of the Weaslette, Ginny who merely kicked him once in the ribs, before the three boys joined in. After about five minutes of this, they left after Weasley spit on Harry's downed form. Harry watched through blurry eyes as the four retreated, vowing revenge in one shape or form. He closed his eyes with a quiet sigh, fading off into unconsciousness. His last thought was '_Slade would kill me for slipping into unconsciousness like this. He would call me pathetic. Maybe I am?' _

A pair of red eyes who saw the altercation merely gleamed in the fading light from the sun before they vanished. The owner couldn't believe that a pair of Gryffindor's got the better of his intended target. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all!

Harry later awoke to the sound of the water, frogs croaking, and the trees rustling in the wind. He cracked open his eyes and repressed a groan as he sat up. His ribs were bruised obviously, but to what extent? He didn't think they broke anything, maybe a fracture at best, but it still wouldn't hurt to check. He stood up and began to limp toward a place he figured he would be visiting often: The Hospital Wing. However, before he could take another step further toward the castle a bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and struck him, causing him to gasp out. It felt like he was being healed! But it wasn't raining, nor were there any thunderclouds, so why was lightning striking him? It took a moment but it soon clicked! His powers as an elemental! After a few seconds, the lightning used Harry as a means to ground itself, crackling around the boy. Harry stared down at his hands, the lightning dancing from his fingertips before his eyes lit up with an idea. He knew how he would make Weasley pay. However, he wondered how well Weasley would take to being framed? How low he would sink to make the accusations that would follow him in the next few weeks go away? Harry gave a shark-like-grin as he mumbled to himself, "You are going to be very sorry, Weasley. Very sorry indeed. Who knew you were a murderer?"

* * *

Well, short chapter, I know. Dreadfully short, mind you. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Just please for the love of all that's good and holy, like cookies, don't flame me.

-V


	10. Blazing among the stars

_Harry gave a shark-like-grin as he mumbled to himself, "You are going to be very sorry, Weasley. Very sorry indeed. Who knew you were a murderer?"_

To everyone who cried 'Bullshit, Harry wouldn't go down so easily against four wizards like that thanks to Slade's training', normally you would be correct. However, Harry still had injuries from the dragon and First Task, did he not? This would make him more likely to getting knocked out.

-V

* * *

Harry had a few weeks left for the next task, his close group of friends trying to figure out how to solve the egg for their friend, while the Boy-Who-Lived took care of some business. The assassin found himself outside of Chang's house once more, a few guards blocking his path. The assassin was garbed in his normal attire, except for his helmet was replaced with a simple half face mask, his lower half hidden. "How can we help you?" A guard asked.

"I'm a detective and I recently heard about the daughter's murder. I was merely wishing to bring the killer to light, and so she would be caught." Harry lied smoothly, his scar hidden by the use of muggle make-up. A guard relayed the information to his superior, before getting the go-ahead. Harry nodded and strolled inside, only for the sobbing Mrs. Chang to clutch tightly at his overcoat.

"Please! Please find out who murdered my baby girl!" She cried out, only for Mr. Chang to pull her away and into his arms. He briefly met Harry's eyes, the elder nodding slightly in agreement.

"Do not worry, Mr and Mrs. Chang. I will find out who murdered Chang. May I be shown her room?" Harry questioned softly. He was escorted by a guard, lifting the yellow crime scene tape that was blocking his entrance. "If you excuse me, I prefer to work alone. I often find it best to find clues better that way." He nodded satisfactorily as the guard left, leaving him alone to plant evidence. He took a look around before taking a single glance at Cho's drawer, a grin crossing his features. "The best place to grab some...ah, evidence." He whispered to himself before he second guessed it. Had he gone through with it, Cho Chang's Ravenclaw robes would have found themselves in the possession of one Ron Weasley. No, to...complex go about obtaining. He settled for something simpler. He reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a small bag with striking red hair. As to which Weasley it was, it didn't really matter to Harry, but he hoped it was Ron's. He opened the baggie and dumped its contents onto the bed spread, pillow and some on the floor before he called out, "I found something! Allow Mr. Chang to enter."

Mr. Chang entered and in a whispered hurry, "What did you find?"

"I found some red hairs." He pointed them out to the father, "Whose could they be?"

"One of the Weasley's," He growled out, his face red with anger, "But a DNA test could take weeks!"

"Won't it be worth it, Mr. Chang?" Harry asked softly, before turning on his heel. "I'll keep in touch, and if I find anything out from my sources, I'll let you know." With that, Harry traveled to the forest before getting on his bike and going to the _Leaky Cauldron_, before flooing to Hogwarts. He was grateful that Professor Snape allowed him to use his floo network just for this one special occasion.

Once safely back at Hogwarts, he motioned to Draco, "Find anything about the egg?"

"Actually, yeah. Diggory was looking for you. Said he was going to be in the library." Draco replied, tossing him the egg. Harry caught it and nodded, knowing that Draco basically said to go talk to the Hufflepuff. "How'd the business trip go? By the way, Luna left this for you." He produced a small box and handed it to Harry, who accepted it.

"I say it went well. A successful transaction." Harry answered, grinning to himself before he left, going to find Cedric, quite aware of someone's eyes on him already. He briefly turned his head, seeing the striking red hair whipping around a corner. "Ah, Miss. Weasley." He mumbled to himself, remembering the Stupefy from before. "Payback will be a bitch." Keeping his hearing strained, he tried to see if she would follow, but to his dismay she didn't. Finding himself alone in a corridor, he opened the box to reveal the knife that was used to kill Cho Chang, the blood still staining the blade. He grinned and placed it back in the box, before continuing on his way. Traveling to the library, he found Weasley sneering and talking down to Hermione. He narrowed his eyes, taking the knife out, and cast a disillusionment charm on the blade, making it appear clean and untainted.

"Sod off, Weasley." Hermione hissed out, only for Weasley to pin his arms on either side of her, leering at her.

"And who are you to say no to me, Granger? I may be a blood traitor, as some claim, but you're a muggle born. You're practically a breeding ground for wizards like us." Weasley sneered, causing Hermione to shiver with disgust, Harry to growl with anger. He was a cold blooded killer, but rape or molestation was a no no.

"Who would want to bare your children, Weasley?" Harry spoke up, holding it out by the blade, his gloved fingers away from the unseen blood smear. "Now that I'm up to full strength, how about a fist fight? Actually, here. You can borrow my knife." Weasley whirled on his heel before laughing in his face.

"As if I'll need a knife to defeat you. But if you insist, Black!" Weasley wrenched the knife from his grasp, confused as to why Harry was grinning the way he was. It was as if Harry was told a secret joke, and Weasley didn't get the punchline. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you let Granger go, and she's ready to kick your ass." Harry replied, watching as Weasley turned around, only for the redhead to fall to the ground, a victim to _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry strolled over to Weasley and quickly plucked the knife back from Weasley his fingers barley on the handle, the evidence falling into place once more. Wearing gloves, his finger prints wouldn't show up on the handle or the blade. He turned to Hermione, the brunette only nodding slightly. "I assume we have an agreement?" She nodded once more, before turning on her heel. Once Hermione was storming off, a victorious smirk on her face, Harry gazed down at Weasley and smiled nastily, "Too bad you won't remember where you were at the night of Chang's murder, or the past thirty minutes, huh, Weasley? _Obliviate_!" With a quick wave of his wand, Weasley's eyes became glazed over, his memories being wiped. The disillusionment charm off the knife, Chang's blood shone in the light before Harry put the knife on Weasley's body, the front pocket to be exact with the handle sticking out only just. Donning a mask of confusion and despair, he quickly called out, "Quick! Quick! Someone go get Dumbledore!"

A week had passed with Weasley gaining more and more hate, labeled the killer of one Cho Chang. The only one that seemed to believe his innocence was Ginny, but the evidence was overwhelming the wizard. First there was the knife that was mysteriously found on his person, then there was the hairs found on Chang's bed, along with the fact that Weasley couldn't remember where he was on the night of Chang's death. The funny part was, is that neither could his family. They were all gathered in the Great Hall, eating breakfast when the doors swung forward, several Ministry officials strolling in, along with Lucius Malfoy. They all stopped at the Gryffindor table, Lucius regarding Ron Weasley with a critical eye, the redhead deciding to sink his body as low into the ground as possible, wishing to disappear. "Get up, boy." He spat, Ron hesitantly getting up. "You are hearby under arrest for the murder of Miss Cho Chang."

"That's bullshit! He didn't do it!" Ginny roared out, her face as red as her hair.

"Oh really? Then why did the murder weapon end up on his body, and can you explain the red hairs that were found in Miss Chang's bed?" Lucius whirled toward her, his steel grey eyes boring into her.

She quickly pointed a finger toward Black and yelled vehemently, "He did it! I don't know how, but that damned so called '_Boy-Who-Lived_' did it!" She spat, glaring hatefully at Harry. The assassin calmly regarded the scene with a watchful eye. Ginny began to scream and protest, only to be knocked out by a quick _Stupefy_ thanks to Ron. He smiled down sadly at her, before being escorted out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances before regretfully continuing as if nothing happened. Dumbledore wanted to stop what was going to happen to Weasley, but the evidence was overbearing, and it all seemed to fit. Ginny was revived thanks to Fred, or George, no one could really tell. She sat up and glared once more at Harry before uttering, "You'll get yours, just you wait!" Harry and everyone else watched as she stormed out in a hurry, before he reached over to take a drink, only for Luna to snatch it up before him and take a huge swallow.

"Mm, good fresh coffee. Thanks, pup." She smiled cheekily, before her eyes went wide, her skin turning an unnatural shade of white.

"Luna?" Daphne questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Luna!" She stood and caught the falling blonde, easing her to the ground as the dreamy blonde began to shake and convulse, frothing at the mouth. "Professor Snape!" She screamed, the Slytherin head rushed over, along with Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happened?" Dumbledore questioned, Professor Snape sniffing the coffee that Luna had previously drank out of. He quickly produced a beazor out of his pocket somewhere and pried open Luna's mouth, only for the blonde to go deathly still, her eyes wide and unmoving. He checked for a pulse before silently pocketing the beazor once more, standing. Daphne was crying over Luna's body, her wails echoing through-out the Great Hall. Harry's eyes were emotionless, staring down at the second girl he had fell in love with and lost, all due to what his job consisted of. He stood wordlessly and walked over to Daphne, wretching her off of Luna, Daphne protesting and clawing at Harry.

"Daphne, stop. Daphne!" Harry said firmly, only for Daphne to continue. With a small sigh, Harry knocked her out, looking at Draco and Blaise. Draco took Daphne within his arms and the three departed, tears still streaming down Daphne's face. Harry looked down at Luna before bending down, wiping away the froth and blood, planting a small kiss on her increasingly cold lips. His eyes stared into her lifeless grey ones that were once so full of life and light, now blinked out thanks to whomever poisoned his drink. His index and middle finger brushed over them, closing her eyes forever before he scooped her up into his arms and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Mr. Black?" Professor Snape asked, the harsh tone absent.

"I'm going to bury her, Professor. Headmaster, would you mind grabbing me a shovel? No magic is going to be used while burying her. She wouldn't have wanted that. Magic is used way too much. It's time for everyone to do some hard manual labor every now and again." Harry replied before continuing to walk out. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances before Dumbledore called Neville over, transfiguring a plate into a shovel before handing it to Neville. The Gryffindor looked at Dumbledore before nodding silently, following after Harry and Luna's limp body.

"What on earth is happening at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore murmured. "And why did it have to occur just as Harry returned?"

Harry let a few tears escape, continuing to dig beside the oak tree where he, Daphne and Luna hung out at. "Harry," Neville's voice entered his hearing, "I think I know who did it." He said nervously, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Yeah," Harry spat out, "I think I know who did to. Mind going to your common room to ensure that they don't dispose of the evidence?"

"No problem, Harry." Neville said before hurrying off to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry continued to dig, until he was satisfied with how deep the grave was. He levitated Luna's body above his arms and caught her effortlessly as she dropped into them. He laid her down and climbed out of the hole, staring down at her unmoving form before silently covering her up with the soil, burying her forever. He frowned before waving his wand over her tombstone, the words cutting into the bark. He nodded before turning and walking away, ready to shoot someone.

_Here lies Luna Lovegood; a girl who had big dreams and is now blazing among the stars. _

* * *

Ron's going off to Azkaban, Luna has fallen dead thanks to poison. And it's pretty frickin' obvious who poisoned her, but still. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry. If you did, then fantastic! I know my story is slowly degrading, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm tryin' my best. :/

-V


	11. The Second Task

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**_:

_Here lies Luna Lovegood; a girl who had big dreams and is now blazing among the stars._

-V

* * *

The following evening, Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood arrived to Hogwarts, sobbing and wanting to see his daughter. He was led out to the tree by Harry, and the devastated father began to dig his daughter up, only for the assassin to stop him. "Boy, get out of my way! That's my girl! That's my daughter!" He wept, sobbing as he pitifully clawed at the dirt.

"Sir, I know. But she was happy here. She was content here. Everytime we visited this spot, her eyes lit up with such happiness and joy. She was filled with energy, bouncing around and speaking exuberantly. I know she's your daughter, and I know you love her, but she would have wanted to be buried here." While Harry was mostly lying through his teeth about where his lost beloved would want to be buried, he didn't want her to leave.

"He's right, father." The dreamy voice said to their left, both men turning to see the ghostly form of Luna. She waved slightly, smiling sadly at both of them. "I'm sorry for drinking your coffee, Harry, but I figured it would have been better off with me dying and not you." Harry stiffened slightly, before swallowing. Luna had a way of being blunt, yet nice about things.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you." Harry whispered.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Harry. I had fun either way. Just take care of Daphne, won't you?" He nodded, to which Luna smiled before turning to her father, "I'm sorry for leaving you like this, father, I really am. But I couldn't just let Harry die so soon. He has a lot of work ahead of him. And besides, once I'm done, I can go visit and see Mum. Wouldn't that be amazing?

"Yes dear," He choked out, "it was be absolutely fantastic. Oh, my poor baby girl."

"Don't worry father," Luna said softly, "I did this of my own accord and I stand by my decision. Even if it means that I'm six feet underground." She turned, looking at the engraving on the tree, a wide smile crossing her features, "It's quite lovely, Harry. Thank you. And don't worry, I'll still be watching over you and Daphne, here." She put a ghostly hand over Harry's heart, causing him to smile slightly.

"Luna, I.." He trailed off as Luna nodded once.

"I know Harry." She interrupted before going around him, "Come on then. I suppose we should go see Daphne?" Without a word she floated off, leaving Harry to follow and for her father to continue to moan and weep about his dead daughter. She knew that her father would eventually get over it, with time. The pain would still be present, but he would eventually become numb, grow old and die where he could meet up with her and Mum. The two traveled to the dungeons where they were greeted with silence, the majority of the Slytherin house still in the Great Hall, knowing not to disturb Harry. Draco, and Blaise were on one leather couch, while Daphne was asleep on the other.

"Harry, mate...is that?" Draco questioned, only for Luna to wave. He paled slightly, waving back after a moment. Blaise merely held his tongue, his dark brown eyes staring at Luna, before flickering to the fire, lost in silence.

"Daphne, Daphne, wake up." Luna whispered softly. Daphne stirred and mumbled something in her sleep, causing Luna to giggle. "Daphne. Oh Daphne. Wake up." Daphne's eyes fluttered, her ice blue eyes gazing through her girlfriend. She sat up, staring wide eyed, her mouth agape. "Might want to close that deary, flies might get trapped." She teased.

"Luna...oh Luna!" Daphne cried, tears welling up in her eyes once more. However, before a single tear could be shed, Luna plunged her hand through Daphne, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Stop that right now! There's no reason for you to be acting this way. You're a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! Daphne Greengrass, you stop crying this instant, or so help me I will hover inside of you and make you feel ice cold!" Luna threatened, Daphne wiping at her eyes quickly. "What happened wasn't your fault, nor was it Harry's. I took the risk and it ended up with me dying. Oh well."

"Oh well? How can you say, oh well?" Daphne echoed sadly. "You're dead! You're not with me nor Harry! You're...you're dead." She finished pitifully, eyes downcast.

"You're right, I am dead. However, I had a chance to return to this world as a ghost, and I have. For the time being." Luna replied calmly.

"What do you mean, for the time being?" Draco questioned.

"I'm helping Harry with this silly tournament, and as soon as it's over, I vanish." Luna stated simply, shrugging her translucent shoulders. "Besides, I've made peace with my death. So should you."

"You died not more than four hours ago, Luna. We're not going to just make peace that quickly." Blaise spoke up from his place by the fire.

"Well you should work on it. It's no use crying over someone who is still technically here. For the time being." Luna reasoned, frowning.

"But Luna...mourning is a natural process." Daphne quietly mumbled. "We're going to be mourning for a while. I know I am." She frowned, her eyes puffy and red, a faint trail of mascara down her face.

"And that's okay. But just...don't be so vocal about it, Daphne. I can't stand nor hear to see you cry." Luna raised a ghostly finger to Daphne's chin, the blonde tilting her head. "Now crack a smile." Daphne gave a small smile, but Luna persisted, "Bigger. No, bigger than that. There we are. Now just keep that smile on for me, okay?" Daphne nodded, her pearly whites shining at Luna. The deceased Ravenclaw turned to Harry, "Now, what are we gonna do about that egg?"

XxXx

It had been three weeks since Luna's death, and they only had a few hours before the start of the Second Task. Daphne, the ghost of Luna, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione were searching alongside Harry in the library, searching for something that could help him breath underwater. Cedric had tipped Harry off about the egg, telling him to visit the Prefect's bathroom on the Fifth Floor. Luna had suggested dunking the egg in the water, and Harry did so to discover that the merpeople in the lake were going to take something precious to Harry very soon.

The familiar clunk of Moody's leg had alerted them of his presence way before he arrived. "Greengrass, Professor Snape needs to see you in his office."

"Sir, the Second Task is merely a few hours away and Harry needs-" She was cut off by the grizzled ex Auror.

"That's correct, the Second Task is merely a few hours away, and Black needs rest." Moody growled out, his eye swirling about within his head. "The lot of you get off to bed. Longbottom, help Black put away his books." With that, Moody limped away, leaving everyone to disperse from the library. Neville, who was nearby, came over and started to help with the books.

"Thanks, Neville." Harry spoke quietly, before running a hand through his hair in frustration. Neville was going on about some type of herb, and Harry didn't have the time for it, "Listen, Neville, I understand you like Herbology, and that's fantastic, but unless there's like a turnip that can make me breath underwater, I don't care."

"I don't know about a turnip, but there's always gillyweed." Neville spoke up. Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow, and Neville motioned him to follow. "By the way, you hear that Ginny was found with the poison?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad she was escorted out by the Ministry and had a trial. However, I don't think she should have gotten the Dementor's kiss. I believe she should have gotten to rot in Azkaban, nothing more than a mere husk and then the Dementor's could have had her." Harry said darkly. Neville had caught Ginny just before the female was going to destroy the poison and other ingredients she had to spike Harry's coffee. Professor Snape confirmed that some of the ingredients were from his personal storage, but he was still questioning who was taking the herbs to make polyjuice potion, if not Ginny. The Weaslette was then found guilty and given the Dementor's kiss.

Neville led him to Professor Sprout's greenhouses, before entering and coming out a moment later with something that looked akin to seaweed. "Here's the gillyweed."

"Perfect. Now how long does it last?" Harry questioned.

"An hour and a half at most, which should get you through the task." Neville explained.

"Thanks, Neville. I appreciate it. And hey, if any Gryffindor's give you any hell, send them my way." Harry said, clapping Neville on the back, watching as the Gryffindor gave a shy smile and nod in return. Knowing the lake would be freezing, Harry changed into a pair of shorts and a simple sleeveless shirt before making his way to the lake. "Where the fuck is Daphne?" He questioned.

"Dunno mate. You think she'd show by now." Draco replied, only to stop in his tracks. "Do you think that she's at the bottom of the lake?" He asked.

"Son of a bitch. Yeah, it's the most probable cause as to why she's not here. I'm going to go slit some merpeople throats." Harry said, his wand holstered to his wrist, his new knife in a holster near his ankle. The cold steel rested against his skin, the sharp edge away. Daphne got it for him after she learned of Harry's plan to frame Ron. He swallowed the gillyweed and as soon as the cannon was fired, jumped into the water. He calmed himself, the transformation taking only a moment. He grew gills, his hands and feet becoming webbed to allow for easier movement. He grinned before swimming off, taking note of the forms of Fleur, Cedric and Krum. He quickly maneuvered his way through the water, coming upon the merpeople's ruined remains and saw Daphne after thirty minutes. He quickly swam over to her, taking note of Susan Bones, Hermione, Daphne and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. He unholstered his wand and shot out a Stupefy, the chain holding Daphne down breaking. He held her within his arms, taking note of Cedric and his rescue of Susan, tapping his watch. He nodded slightly, knowing time was running out. Sensing movement behind him, he turned in time to dodge a shark's head, revealed to be Krum transfigured. The pseudo-shark bit through the chain, dragging Hermione out of harms way. However, there was no sign of Fleur.

_'Did she get lost? Where the fuck is she?' _Harry wondered. '_Aw fuck it.' _He swam forward, only for a mermaid to swim forward, stabbing a tri-fork in his direction. "Fuck off, you overgrown fish!" He quickly cast a Stupefy and sent the creature flying away, sending the rest of them scattering for safety. He quickly freed Fleur's sister and began to swim up, with Daphne in his other arm. Approaching the surface, Harry was drug downward by a pair of grindylow's. He struggled, the devilsh bastards wrapping their tentacles around his neck and body. "Oh no! I have seen enough hentai to see where this is going, and fuck that!" He quickly pulled out his knife with some difficulty and began to slash and gash, blood staining the water. The gillyweed was fading as well, causing Harry to suck in a huge gulp of oxygen and use it sparingly while he made his way to the surface. He finally reached the top, surfacing after a moment, releasing the breath he was holding. He swam forward, his knife clean of any grindylow blood that was once on it. He hoisted himself up, only to be captured in an embrace by Daphne.

"Oh, you idiot! Saving me and the French girl?" Daphne chastised softly, kissing him on the lips gently. "You finished second to last, as Fleur never got past the grindylows."

Dumbledore however chose that moment to speak up, "And now, I will announce the champions! Cedric Diggory finished first," Hogwarts roared with cheers, "Viktor Krum finished second," Durmstrang chanted, "Harry Black finished third," the Slytherin house and some of Ravenclaw cheered, "and Fleur Delacour finished last." Her female friends clapped politely. "However, due to Mr. Black saving not only his intended target, but selflessly saving Miss. Delacour's sister as well, we have decided to tie him with Mr. Diggory." Durmstrang and Gryffindor booed, while Beauxbaton clapped politely once more.

Harry was embraced by Fleur who mentioned something about saving her sister, before kissing him on the cheek. And to Daphne's surprise, she got a kiss on the cheek as well, since she helped. Daphne merely blushed slightly and shrugged it off, not caring either way. She had only one other blonde in her life, and she was currently roaming the castle, free as could be.

* * *

I know that the Yule Ball came before the Second Task, but we're switching things up a bit. Also, that bit about the 'hentai' was meant to be a joke. Hopefully you guys laughed or something. Have some cookies.

-V


	12. Guess Who's Back?

Last time on _**Slade's Apprentice**_:

_Daphne merely blushed slightly and shrugged it off, not caring either way. She had only one other blonde in her life, and she was currently roaming the castle, free as could be._

-V

* * *

"You are all to pick a partner and begin the dance instructions." Professor Snape's icy voice echoed through the Slytherin Common Room, all the furnature being pushed up against the wall and minimized, the common room bigger than ever to allow room for the dancing lessons. While he spoke, he disdainfully held the ghost of Luna against his body, or close enough as it could be, giving an example to the students before he broke apart and stormed out of the common room. Harry and Draco burst out laughing, while Daphne merely reprimanded the boys.

"So Draco, are you going to ask Granger?" Daphne questioned suddenly, causing the blonde to sputter, while Harry laughed harder.

"Why the hell would I ask out Granger?" Draco finally questioned, spinning around in a lazy circle of Pansy, the female Slytherin trying her best to grind her hips against Draco, the blonde resisting.

"Simple, Draco." Harry replied, dancing smoothly with Daphne, the two flowing effortlessly, in sync with one another. "You and I both know that-" He was cut off by Draco shoving his wand in Harry's face.

"Don't you dare utter another word, Harry. You swore you wouldn't speak of that!" He hissed out, the assassin merely raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You think you'll actually attack me? There is nothing wrong with fancying Granger, Draco." Harry said calmly.

"Yes there is." Draco muttered. "Everyone will know that the Malfoy heir fancies...a muggle born. Father and Mother will be so disappointed."

"Who gives a shit, Draco? It's about time you start thinking for yourself, get your head out of your ass and break away from the 'pureblood supremacists' club." Harry quickly disarmed Draco, aiming Draco's wand at the Malfoy. "So man up and ask her to the Yule Ball."

The dancing lessons quickly ended, with Draco leaving to go ask Hermione out to the Yule Ball. Harry and Daphne sat near the fireplace, where Harry took note of the letter Draco was reading before the dancing lessons had even began. His curiosity piqued Harry reached over and opened the letter, his eyes scanning the parchment. Daphne leaned over his shoulder and read alongside him.

_Draco, _

_The Dark Lord wants you to befriend Potter, or Black, whomever he is and gain his trust. After you have done that, invite him over to Malfoy Manor over the Holidays. You will be rewarded greatly for restoring the Dark Lord to power if you do this Draco. Do not disappoint us, boy. The Dark Lord will rise again, thanks to your help, Draco. Send a letter back with what the boy says. _

_Malfoy Sr. _

"That little shit! He's going to sell you out to the Dark Lord, so he can be resurrected?" Daphne hissed out, her eyes narrowed, trembling with rage. Harry merely folded up the letter and placed it back where it was, as he stared into the fire, one hand on his chin as he thought of his choices. "Harry? He's coming back." She whispered. He looked over to see Draco coming in with a grin on his face. However, upon seeing Daphne's glare, he faltered somewhat.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Draco questioned, only for the Ice Queen of Slytherin to get up and storm off into the Girls Dormitories. "The hell was that about, mate?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Come along, Draco. Let's take a stroll." Harry responded, leading the Malfoy heir out of the common room, the two traveling to Luna's graveside. Harry stared out toward the lake, waiting for Draco to get curious as for why he had brought Draco here. He didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, come on mate, what's going on?" Draco questioned once more, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Your father wants you to bring me to the Manor, to help bring back the Dark Lord, correct?" Harry spoke after ten minutes of silence. He quickly turned and whipped out his pistol, aiming it at Draco's forhead, pulling the hammer back. "This next answer will determine if you live or die. Were you going to sell me out or not?"

"I was going to bring you to the Manor, but only as a ruse. You wouldn't be knocked out, nor would your bonds be secure enough. You would be able to escape and take out any Death Eater there. Just spare my mother, please." Draco said this all in a rush, breathing out a sigh of relief as the barrel was removed, Harry pocketing his gun once more. "You're my friend, Harry. I'm not going to sell you out or use you to bring back the Dark Lord. Hell, I want to destroy him as soon as possible. But father mentioned something once about the Dark Lord having a means to come back from death, no matter how many times thanks to him splitting his soul six times. Then again, father was drunk when he said this, and lips tend to get looser when intoxicated." He chuckled nervously, eyes staring at Harry.

"So Voldemort split his soul into six separate pieces eh? Seems we need to do some research, find out how he split his soul and try to reverse it or something. Be prepared to go to the library with Hermione. And no snogging." Harry walked away, smirking slightly at Draco's blush and declaration of how they wouldn't snog while at the library.

XxXx

A week had passed, the night of the Yule Ball upon them. Harry was dressed in solid black dress robes, a hint of emerald trim among the black. He was dancing with Daphne, the Greengrass heir wearing a silvery blue dress, the two twirling and dancing among the other three Triwizard Champions.

The night had ended up with Harry, Daphne, Neville, Ginny, Draco and Hermione being the only couples to last throughout the whole dance. Harry and Daphne were curled up on the loveseat, Harry closing his eyes as he dozed off.

_Flashes of a graveyard swam through his head, a sinister voice hissing out, "What of the plan, Crouch? Is the boy almost ready?" _

_"He is growing more advanced and stronger, m'Lord. The only problem you may have with him is his training outside of Hogwarts. He had extensive muggle fighting techniques, and muggle weapon training prior to Hogwarts. I do not know whom taught him, nor do I know what Potter has up his sleeve. He is cautious, calculating and decisive in all the moves he makes. You are stronger than the boy, m'Lord, but I merely wish to warn you." _

_"Dully noted, Crouch." The voice hissed out, "Ensure that Draco takes his weapons, and wand away, and knocks him out. He must be delivered to me at the end of this week! While originally we were going to use his blood to resurrect a body of my own, I have a much better plan.." _

Harry was shaken awake by Daphne, who looked at him in concern, "You alright, Harry?"

"Peachy. I think," He gasped out, "I think I just saw Voldemort and a man named Crouch discussing his resurrection. And I know how I'm going to stop it. Go get Draco, will you?" Daphne left and returned with Draco a short moment later, the Malfoy heir looking tired and irritated.

"What, Harry?" Draco questioned, his thundercloud grey eyes staring at Harry.

"Voldemort has a new plan. He's not going to use my blood for his resurrection, he's going to use something else. But he wants you to deliver me to him at the end of this week, with all my weapons and wand away, and to knock me out. But you're still on our side, right?"

"Of course, Harry." Draco replied, wide awake as he noted the seriousness in Harry's voice.

"Good. Now, here's the plan..." Harry leaned forward, his girlfriend and best friend huddling up around him to hear the details.

XxXx

December 24, 2014: 6:00 P.M.

"Do you have him, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy questioned, watching as his son merely grunted in confirmation, levitating a body before him. "Very good Draco! Very good! Set him across the table and we will prepare the ritual." Draco set down the unconscious body of Harry James Black and looked at his father, "You may leave now, Draco. We will call you whenever the ritual is over." Draco nodded stiffly and turned on his heel, the doors closing behind him.

Once Draco was out of earshot, his hand raised and pressed up against his ear. "The wolf is in the den. The wolf is in the den, and the hawk is watching over him. What of you, Frost?"

"In position." His teammate replied, the small voice resounding in Draco's ear. "I still don't see why Harry gave us this muggle technology."

"Because it's fuckin' useful, alright?" Draco snapped back, "Just get ready."

"Yeah, whatever." Daphne grumbled from her place outside of the manor, resting against a hilltop. She peered down the scope of her sniper rifle, keeping Lucius well within her sights.

Harry had trained Draco and Daphne in the use of muggle firearms, tactics, and fighting techniques within a week, all thanks to a room called the Room of Requirement. Time seemed to virtually slow down within the magical room, so while only an hour passed outside of the room, at least a month had passed within the Room of Requirement. While they weren't assassins, they were well on their way and they could execute this plan flawlessly, thanks to their contact inside the room.

Harry was keeping his breathing calm, knowing that Draco was outside with an assault rifle, tear gas and a rocket launcher, while Daphne was on a hilltop with a sniper. He trusted the two with his life, and he knew that while Voldemort would most likely be returning tonight, a lot of his Death Eater forces would fall. His shirt was torn open with a quick Diffindo, the warm air brushing against his skin. He stilled his body, his finger barley twitching. He was ready to get this over with, but he couldn't until Voldemort was in the same room as he.

"Do you have him, Narcissa?" A voice hissed out.

"Yes, m'Lord. See? Harry Potter is right there." Narcissa replied.

"Very good. Draw the runes." The voice instructed.

"Yes m'Lord." Lucius answered, waving his wand and muttering incarnations, a small burning sensation placing itself upon Harry's chest. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain or move, pretending to act unconscious. After thirty minutes, Lucius spoke up, "It's done, m'Lord."

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given." Crouch muttered, cutting into his wrist with a dagger, spilling blood on the rune now engraved in Harry's chest.

'_Oh this is so fuckin' gross. Some kind of Satanic bullshit, right? Y'all motherfuckers need Jesus.' _Harry thought to himself, resisting the urge to rise and snap Crouch's neck.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Narcissa spoke, sprinkling some dust on the rune, intermingling with the blood.

'_Yup, Satanic bullshit.' _Harry confirmed. '_Shouldn't be too long now, and then y'all motherfuckers will meet Jesus. Or Satan. Whichever.' _

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!" Voldemort hissed out as Lucius quickly cut into Harry's skin, blood drenching the blade. The blood hit the rune, causing Harry to convulse and shake, Voldemort laughing out in victory before the laughing ceased. A foreign presence made itself loudly known within Harry's head, as Voldemort's voice rang out in his ears, _'The Dark Lord shall rise again! The Dark Lord shall rise again within you, Harry James Potter Black! You are my vessel and you will do as I say!' _Harry was in a state of mental agony, unable to do anything to fight off Voldemort.

"Lucius, call them. Call the Inner Circle!" Voldemort's voice commanded, flowing from Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes snapped open, as he gazed up upon the ceiling. He rose slightly, several pops filling the area. Ten were all gathered within the room, while Voldemort stood using Harry's body. "My friends, welcome, welcome! It's been such a long time, and for that I apologize. But I was wondering on how to return, when it came to me! Why use Harry's blood, when I can use his body!?" He grinned and laughed, Harry unable to do anything except for stare out of his own eyes, watching as Voldemort controlled his body, used his mouth to speak, his body to move. "But now I am back, and it will soon be time to-" He trailed off, watching as Crabbe and Goyle Sr. dropped like flies, blood pouring from their heads, "What is this?" He questioned, seeing Nott and McNair fall as well.

Voldemort seized up, being pushed back by memories that resided within Harry's mind. Flashes of Harry, Luna and Daphne together, flashes of Viktor and Harry sparring, flashes of Draco and Harry beating up on Weasley...what was this? Love? Friendship? Something the Dark Fart couldn't comprehend. His plan was quickly being unraveled, destroyed before his very eyes! "NO!" He cried out, unable to stop Harry from invading his mind, gaining access to the memories of the Horcrux's and what they where, where they were hidden. With a cry of rage, Voldemort was banished from Harry's mind and body, the rune disappearing just as quickly.

Daphne quickly disassembled her sniper and rushed toward the house, Draco meeting her as he threw an assault rifle to her. She caught it expertly before the two threw tear gas into the room and donned masks to cover their identities. Voldemort was now back within the baby like body he was in before, while Narcissa, Lucius, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, August Rockwood, Antonin Dolohov, and Yaxley were guarding the Dark Lord, their wands raised. "What the hell is going on? And why isn't that assassin we hired doing anything?!" Rockwood roared.

"Oh but I am." Came the reply as a shotgun blast tore into Rockwood and Yaxley, the other witches and wizards turning to the assassin, only for Draco and Daphne to burst in and open fire with their assault rifles. Lucius, Narcissa, the Carrows, and Dolohov quickly threw up Protego shields to deflect the gunfire.

"Get us out of here! NOW!" Voldemort commanded, the six wizards disappearing from the Malfoy Manor.

"Is it over? Are they gone?" Harry asked, his mind still in a bit of a fog. He looked over through blurry eyes to see his mentor extend a hand. He accepted, being lifted to his feet.

"For now, it is Harry. Come along, we must meet up with Sirius and discuss our next course of action." Slade said, his eye looking at Harry. The four disappeared from the house, apparating to Sirius's thanks to Slade. While Voldemort's return was foiled temporarily, they now had the advantage. They now knew where his secrets to immortality was, how to destroy them, and how to finally kill Voldemort once and for all.

* * *

Hopefully you all like this chapter. If you don't, I'm sorry. *shrug* I'm trying, and I think I know where I want this story to go. This is obviously VERY AU, and if you all are gonna cry foul or whatever, go read a different story. I'm done. *flips table* DONE! BUT for the people that actually like this story and review positively or whatever, have a cookie. ^_^ Guess who's back, back again, Slade's back, warn your friends, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.

-V


	13. Bang

Last time on_** Slade's Apprentice**_:

_"For now, it is Harry. Come along, we must meet up with Sirius and discuss our next course of action." Slade said, his eye looking at Harry. The four disappeared from the house, apparating to Sirius's thanks to Slade. While Voldemort's return was foiled temporarily, they now had the advantage. They now knew where his secrets to immortality was, and how to finally kill Voldemort once and for all. One question remained: How to destroy them?_

-V

* * *

"So you're telling me that Voldemort inadvertently gave you his memories of the Horcruxes, what they look like and where they're located?" Draco questioned for what it seemed like the umpteenth time, causing Harry to glare at him somewhat. "What? I'm just making sure." He said with unease.

"Yes, Draco, I'm telling you that Voldemort gave me his memories on how to kill him." Harry responded tiredly, looking down at his chest, the rune gone. "But now that he knows that you're not on his side, won't he be gunning for you now, Slade?" He turned, questioning his mentor. The assassin merely chuckled slightly, and stood, staring out the window, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't worry about me, Harry. I'm quite resilient, even in the heat of battle. Now, the Third Task of this...tournament is approaching, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. I also believe that Voldemort will try to preform a resurrection with my blood, as he originally planned during the Third Task. I mean, it fits, doesn't it? Since Plan B failed, why not go back to Plan A?" Harry reasoned.

"He already used your blood though, and it didn't work." Daphne said, looking at him.

"The only reason that the possession didn't work, was because of my ties to you all. The bonds of love, happiness, friendship and all of that." He shrugged when Daphne blushed, and Draco grinned over at him.

"Well while the ties that you have are good and everything, we need to train these two while we can, and effectively make them efficient killing machines, otherwise they may not survive in the battle." Slade reminded them.

"Battle? What battle? Like the First Great Wizarding War? There won't be a second one." Harry rebutted.

"And what makes you so sure?" His father spoke up from his place at the end of the table, looking at his son. "Voldemort's probably gathering his forces in a larger amount even more so since he returned for a short moment. Despite his weak and frail baby form, he still has his followers to do his bidding for him. He will probably order the Death Eaters to make an attack on you on the train ride home. You have to be ready for a Second Wizarding War, should one start."

"We have training, guns, and explosives. What more do we need?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Discipline, for one, Draco." Slade replied, his voice cutting through the air with authority. "While I'm proud that you and Miss Greengrass have stuck with Harry throughout the Triwizard Tournament, you still have a long way to go. That is why I will personally be teaching you after we return to Hogwarts. You'll be training with me in that...Room of Requirement, was it? Afterward, once you both are thoroughly trained, all four of us will be going after these Horcruxes. How long do we have until the Third Task?" Slade turned, looking at Harry.

"I'd say about three months. But due to me knowing the locations of the Horcruxes, it should take us about a week or two if we move quickly enough. However, there's only one problem." Harry frowned.

"And what would that be?" Daphne questioned, looking over at him.

"Nagani. The snake that Voldemort has. The snake itself is a Horcrux, and I doubt any of us are getting close enough to destroy the damned thing yet. So... the only Horcruxes we have left to destroy are these six: Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem which is somewhere in the Room of Requirement. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup is located in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, which is another obstacle to cross in itself, seeing as how father's cousin is in Azkaban, correct?" Sirius nodded, rubbing his beard.

"I think I know of a way we can get into Bellatrix's vault, although it may be difficult." He replied slowly. "Let me think on it, and I'll get back to you on it."

Slade nodded, before turning to the three teenagers in front of him, "What of the other Horcruxes? You said there were six left, excluding Nagini. We've discussed two more. So, the other three?"

"Salazar Slytherin's locket, which is located at the Crystal Cave. There's also Marvalo Gaunt's ring, which is located in the Gaunt Shack. There's also Tom Riddle's diary, but I heard that was destroyed by Longbottom who went after Weasley's sister in an attempt to save her. Weaslette was saved, sadly. Finally...there's me." The revelation caused everyone near him to go wide-eyed, Harry merely shrugging.

"You're...a horcrux?" Draco looked over at his friend, paler than usual.

"But that means you'll die." Daphne whispered, wrapping her arms around Harry, the male simply holding her.

"Aye, it will mean I'll die. But it'll be worth it if we can get rid of Voldemort." Harry responded firmly. He was going to die sometime soon, and he had only attended a year at Hogwarts. Seemed reasonable, in his mind. He had spent his teenage years killing and murdering contracts, and to actually do something good such as rid the wizarding world of a dark lord seemed like the best course of action. He sighed and looked over at Sirius, who merely gave a weak smile.

"We'll get rid of Voldemort, that's for sure. But for now, let's get started with training you all, alright?" Sirius was obviously referring to Draco and Daphne, but Draco spoke up, spewing out words that would have never came out of his mouth before.

"We should include Grang...Hermione." He said quietly.

"Really?" Daphne questioned.

"We need all the help we can get." Draco said, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "So since we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow anyway, we'll meet Hermione on the train and head straight to the Room of Requirement. Hopefully within a few days we'll be ready to go Horcrux hunting." He gave a small smile as well, before frowning as he met Harry's gaze. In the end, they all knew Harry was going to die. Daphne looked close to tears once more, clinging tightly to Harry's form. She wouldn't be able to lose Harry as well.

XxXx

"Alright, we're ready." Slade spoke out, gazing out at Harry, Daphne, Draco and Hermione, all who were dressed in a military like fashion, ready to go Horcrux hunting and defeat Voldemort once and for all. "We have exactly four weeks to find all of these things and destroy them. Can someone tell me how the diary was destroyed during your second year?"

"According to Neville, he used a basilisk fang, after stabbing said snake with the sword of Gryffindor. He was poisoned with the basilisk venom in the fang, but survived. Why?" Draco questioned.

"The basilisk venom, Draco. We can use Gryffindor's sword, or at least the remaining basilisk fangs located in the Chamber of Secrets. Neville should be willing to help out." Hermione interjected.

"How in the hell did the boy get into the chamber before?" Harry questioned. He heard that only the heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets.

"He has the ability to speak parseltongue, the language of the snakes, same as Voldemort and yourself, Harry." Slade replied calmly. "But how does the boy know it?"

"Perhaps Neville isn't as much on the Light side as we thought." Daphne muttered. "Perhaps he has dabbled in a little section of the Dark Arts. Should we find him?"

"You and Hermione go. The others and I will get ready. Bring Neville to us when you find him. We'll be waiting near the entrance of the Great Hall." Slade commanded, the two girls leaving the Room of Requirement. While his presence was met with some resistance, Harry calmly explained the situation to Dumbledore, who agreed to help in any way he could wholeheartedly. It seemed the elderly wizard was trying to make up for past mistakes to Harry, even if that meant buying Harry time until the Third Task. The four males were approached by Neville, followed by Daphne and Hermione.

"You needed something, Harry?" Neville asked, paling slightly at the sight of Slade.

"We need into the Chamber." He said simply, causing Neville's eyes to widen, the boy's mouth agape.

"The..the Chamber?" He whispered out, his eyes looking around frantically. After a few moments of silence he straightened up, his face set in a firm line of determination. Motioning for them to follow, he led them to the unused girls bathroom on the Second Floor before approaching the nearby sink. He looked back toward them before hissing out something. A set of stairs revealed themselves, the group of seven descending into the chamber. They were met with the horrid smell of rotting flesh, before their gaze landed on the giant snake before them.

Hermione froze slightly, Draco looking over at her. He had remembered she had been petrified during their second year, and he had laughed at it. He frowned and grabbed her hand, squeezing slightly. Hermione looked over and blushed, offering a small smile before watching as Slade and Harry retrieved multiple fangs, handing them out. "Alright, here's the plan. We locate the Horcruxes, stab them with the fang and call it good." Harry said, ignoring Slade's look of disapproval at his so-called 'plan'.

"But what do we do about Nagini?" Daphne questioned.

"I believe I can answer that." A voice spoke up behind them. They all looked to see Dumbledore approaching them with the sword of Godric Gryffindor held firmly in his hand. The sword properly sheathed and with a strap, he nodded slightly and handed it to Harry. "I do believe you'll find this useful in your quest to bring Voldemort down once and for all. To be honest, I've been figuring out a way to destroy him myself, but never knew about the Horcruxes beforehand. Now go, get started. Come along Neville, we'd be rude to not help them out. We will go for Slytherin's locket located at Crystal Cave." He gave them another nod, his eyes twinkling as the two exited the Chamber, leaving the five alone once more.

"We'll be splitting up from here on out. Draco, you'll be with Hermione and Sirius. Daphne and Harry will go as a team, and I'll go alone. I plan on attacking Nagini, along with the Gaunt's ring. Sirius, Draco, and Hermione will go after Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuff's cup. Since Dumbledore and Neville are going after Slytherin's locket, that leaves Harry as the last Horcrux to be destroyed." Slade's eye fell briefly on Harry, before turning to Daphne. "Do you think you can kill your boyfriend to defeat Voldemort?"

Daphne looked at Harry, her eyes wide before she slowly looked down. "I cannot, no. But I can help Draco and the others." She said firmly.

Slade nodded, as if pondering something. After a few moments he spoke up again, "Alright then, Harry, you'll be with me. We'll go after Gaunt's ring, and then Nagini. With any luck, Voldemort will end up hitting you with the killing curse, that way I can simply put a bullet in his head afterward." The way he spoke so bluntly at Harry dying caused Daphne to turn red with anger, however his fierce gaze caused her to calm down just as quickly. "Anger will do nothing against me, Daphne. Harry has already come to terms with dying. You should as well." With that, the master and apprentice departed, heading toward the Gaunt manor.

"Come on Daphne. He'll be okay. You'll see." Daphne barley registered Sirius' words before the four left the Chamber as well, the entrance sealing itself back up.

XxXx

The time had come for the final task. Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Sirius and Slade weren't present, all according to Slade's plan. They had destroyed all of the Horcruxes, save Nagini and Harry himself. Said assassin was currently standing beside Cedric, Fleur, and Krum, awaiting for Dumbledore to give the order to begin. The elderly wizard had succeeded in obtaining Slytherin's locket, only to discover it was a fake, having already been destroyed by someone initialed R.L.B. "Due to Mr. Black tying up with Mr. Diggory, both shall enter the maze first. Whomever finds the cup first will be declared the champion of the Triwizard Tournament. If any of you are in trouble, simply shoot sparks up in the air and aid will be given." He nodded to Moody, who tapped his walking stick, parts of the maze opening up to allow entrance. Harry stepped forward, brushing past Moody and turned around to nod briefly at Dumbledore. Moody turned and motioned with his finger to the right, giving Harry a hint. The assassin merely nodded once more before the sound of the cannon was sounded.

He turned right, then left, then right and then two left's afterward. He distinctly heard Fleur's scream before hearing Cedric call out, "Periculum!" before sparks shot up in the air. He continued on his way before being tackled by Cedric who muttered, "Get down!" He rolled to his feet after a moment, watching as Cedric dodged the killing curse sent from Krum's wand. Harry watched with slight amusement as the two wrestled for a moment, Krum obviously bewitched. With a sigh and a flick of his wand, Harry sent Krum flying into the bushes, hearing the unconscious Russian groan in pain.

"Might as well send up another set of sparks. Actually, make that two." Harry said loud enough for Cedric to hear.

"Harry, what are you-" Cedric never got to finish as Harry quickly strode forward and slammed his head into Cedric's, the Hufflepuff dropping to the ground. He raised his wand and muttered, "Periculum" twice, signifying that Harry was the last one left. He continued on his way and saw the shimmering light of the Cup, a smirk gracing his features. He quickly pressed the headset on his ear and muttered, "Are you all in position at Riddle Manor? The reoccurring dream/vision I had was at Riddle Manor."

"Yes Harry, we're here." Slade replied back, although with some static interference. The connection was strenuous and almost too far for the headsets to handle. He sighed and walked forward, grasping the Cup before he felt a tugging sensation on his navel, being portkeyed away. He re-appeared in the graveyard, just as in his dreams. He stood and brushed himself off, taking in his surroundings. Slade and Sirius were positioned just by the treeline, while Draco, Daphne, and Hermione were positioned just at the very end of the graveyard, all four of them seeing Harry appear. "Well, are you ready?" Slade's voice sounded in Harry's ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, before he looked up to the sky. It appeared that it was going to rain. He walked forward, until a man appeared, holding the shriveled up form of Voldemort in his arms. "Oh, hello there Mr. Malfoy." Harry spoke out, recognizing the Malfoy Sr., by his gait.

"Black." Lucius replied smoothly, his wand already in hand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand was discarded to the side, "And you won't be needing these!" He quickly disarmed Harry, all of his guns and helmet being cast to the side. Harry struggled somewhat as he was held in place by the stone statue of the Grim Reaper, before Lucius repeated the same words that Barty Crouch Jr., had spoken that night at Malfoy Manor. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given. Flesh of the servant, willing given. Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken." Harry growled as the dagger cut into his skin,before the drops of his blood were cast into the cauldron before him. Voldemort was then dropped into the cauldron, an explosion erupting from it a moment later.

Robes covered his naked body, his bone like fingers grasping the side of his head. Snake like nostrils flared before his eyes opened to reveal red snake like eyes. He grinned slightly and chuckled, "No running away this time, Harry Potter."

"Actually, it's Harry Black to you, Voldemort." Harry replied easily, ignoring Voldemort's look of irritation.

"No matter, Black, You'll die here tonight, and no one will be here to save you. Lucius, call the remaining Death Eaters." The Malfoy elder did as he was told, multiple people appearing in the graveyard. "Hello, my old friends. No more interruptions. No more excuses. I am here once more in the flesh and I intend to stay. Now, Black, would you like to duel for your life?"

"Considering on how you're going to kill me anyway, why the fuck not? It could be fun." Harry commented, being released. He landed on his feet easily before Voldemort levitated his wand to him. The assassin took it and nodded slightly, the two bowing low to each other. "So Tommy, I have a question."

"That is Lord Voldemort to you, Black!" Lucius hissed out.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I was addressing the Dark Fart over here, not you, swine." Harry grinned as Voldemort's face flushed with anger. He was going to have fun, even if it meant dying.

"You dare use my filthy muggle father's name in my presence? Crucio!" He cried out, Harry dropping to his knees as the torture curse spread through his body. He refused to convulse and spasm. He refused to cry out. He would not. Eventually the curse let up as Voldemort growled out, "Pick up your wand, Black! Get up, get up!" The assassin rose quickly as he waved his wand, Voldemort merely waving the spell harmlessly away. "You can do better than that, can't you Black?"

"You're right, I can." Harry grinned, confusing Voldemort as he quickly waved his wand. "Accio rocket launcher!" Said weapon came sailing from the pile of weapons in Harry's duffel bag, before he fired, sending Voldemort and his Death Eaters scattering.

"No, he's mine! He's mine to kill!" Voldemort commanded, ducking under another rocket, which blew up some of Riddle Manor. "You ignorant, irritating brat!" He spat out before he waved his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The sickly green spell that ended one's life sped toward Harry, who merely fired off another rocket before allowing the spell to hit him in the chest, the assassin dropping backward and landing on the ground with a thud.

Voldemort was sent back as well due to the unknown Horcrux located in Harry's scar. Silence fell over the graveyard, and in that time, Sirius, Draco, Daphne and Slade got to work. They began to pick off Voldemort's Death Eaters. Lucius, who realized what was happening yelled, "TAKE COVER!"

XxXx

"Harry. Harry. C'mon pup, wake up." A dreamy voice greeted Harry's ears, who squinted open his eyes to gaze up at Luna, who was smiling dreamily down at him. "Hello dear."

He sat up, rubbing his head slightly. "So...I'm dead huh?"

"Yes, Harry, you are. But you sacrificed yourself for your friends and the wizarding world, and that's a selfless act." Luna murmured, pressing her lips against his before standing. "Come along. We have to talk." Her hand intertwined with Harry's hand, the two walking. "You're going to have a choice in a few moments, dear. You can either stay here, board a train with me and we'll continue onto the after life, or you can leave this train station and return to the world of the living, ensuring that Voldemort is destroyed. Besides, Daphne can't be left by herself, now can she?" Luna and Harry approached a bench, where the sound of crying was heard. Harry looked down to see the disfigured baby-like form of Voldemort.

"Can't I just crush his skull right now?" He growled out, a whine coming from the baby.

"No, you can't. It's beyond our help, love." Luna murmured, the sound of a train whistle reaching their ears. "'Tis time, Harry. What's your choice?"

"It's obvious, Luna." Harry spoke softly, leaning forward to kiss her one last time, before stepping back. She smiled, tears cascading down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Good luck, Harry James Potter Black." She whispered, fading away in a bright light.

XxXx

Harry opened his eyes in a dazed stupor, before sitting up. He briefly heard the sound of explosions and curses being exchanged before he got onto his feet slugishly. He stumbled forward and saw the look of disbelief on Voldemort's face. Hadn't he killed Harry!? He saw his body fall! The light leave his eyes! Voldemort was about to grasp his wand whenever the assassin slammed his foot into Voldemort's ribcage. The Dark Lord rolled onto his back while Harry began to assault his face. Voldemort was being beaten with muggle tactics. Fist fighting! He would not stand for this! He would not! He pushed Harry away, the assassin colliding with a gravestone, smashing through it. However, to take over, Slade began to assault Voldemort, the Dark Lord unable to gain his bearings.

The sound of hissing and slithering reached Harry's ears as he briefly wondered if the snake was headed toward him. However he watched as Nagini quickly latched onto Slade's arm, thrashing around while the master assassin cried out in pain, Voldemort pushing him off. The Dark Lord kicked Slade in his ribs, spitting on him. "Stupid muggle filth!" He cursed, his eyes scanning the battlefield for Harry. He caught the reflection of the moonlight on silver, turning just in time to see Harry slice Nagini's head off from her body. However, due to the last Horcrux being destroyed, Voldemort and Harry both were weakened, being linked. Slade rose to his feet, master and apprentice supporting each other. Sirius and Draco finished off the Death Eaters that surrounded them, while Daphne and Hermione quickly shot Voldemort in his shins, the Dark Lord falling to his knees.

His gleaming red eyes rose to land upon Slade and Harry holding their pistols against his head. He snarled and began to utter a curse, only for Harry to interrupt with a simple, "Bang." Two bullets entered his head, the Dark Lord dropping with a silent thud. While the Dark Lord's rise was ended prematurely, it ensured that the wizarding world wouldn't have to deal with Voldemort returning ever again.

"So now what to we do?" Draco questioned, sporting a black eye and a cut lip, smiling.

"That's simple. We live." Hermione answered, their hands intertwining, smiling as well.

"Sirius, you mind taking Slade home? Take these three with you, and then get back to Hogwarts as soon as you can. You wouldn't want to miss us sending Crouch Jr., off to Azkaban, would you?" Harry smirked, feeling his back and ribs beginning to bruise over. His father gave out a bark like laugh, hugging his son tightly. Harry hugged back before stepping away, Godric Gryffindor's sword strapped firmly to his back. He walked over to the cup and waved slightly, "See you soon."

XxXx

Moody had reverted back to Crouch Jr., being arrested shortly after by Dumbledore and Fudge. The real Alistor Moody had been discovered in a trunk nearby, surviving but barley. Harry had given the earnings of his Triwizard Tournament money to Fred and George, allowing them to open their joke shop, the two thanking him multiple times, despite Harry being the one who secretly had gotten Ginny and Ron sent to Azkaban.

Slade had went back to being a hitman, settling down in a place called Jump City, encountering a group known as the Teen Titans and Harry kept in contact with his mentor from time to time, but eventually the replies stopped altogether, which was fine by Harry.

Sirius had Harry move in with him, agreeing that Draco, Hermione, Neville and Daphne could come over as well anytime they wanted.

Luna had kept her promise to help Harry through the tournament then continue onto the afterlife, for as soon as term ended, Luna's ghost disappeared, saddening Daphne and Harry.

XxXx

Harry's laptop gave a small 'chime' signifying he had an email. The male slid out of bed, a pair of slender hands unwrapping themselves around his chest. He sat down in the chair, opening the email. He chuckled and rose, beginning to get dressed. "Mm, what is it, baby?" Daphne spoke up sleepily.

"Oh you know, love. Duty calls." Harry replied, grinning as he finished sliding on his overcoat, his weapons in place.

"Who's the poor bastard now?" She murmured tiredly.

"Some poor bastard named Richard Grayson." Harry replied, kissing Daphne quickly on the lips.

"Well, hurry back alright? I'll be needing you for some activities later." The Greengrass heir gave a wink as she stretched, the blanket sliding down to reveal her lovely assets. However, she was grinning whenever Harry stripped down a moment later and pinned her down. "Or maybe you want the activities now?" She giggled, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Your God damn right. I'm sure I can let that target get away, just this once." He murmured against her lips, capturing them with his own, as the two began to make love.

* * *

Well. That was the end of that. Hopefully you all enjoyed this story, and the end of this chapter. If you didn't like the story or chapter, don't review, simple as that ^_^. Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon, whatever. Until next time, guys.

-V


End file.
